Chocolate
by Ammodytus
Summary: Uma detenção, um pedaço de chocolate, um beijo... O amor, afinal, é o estado no qual os homens têm mais probabilidades de ver as coisas tal como elas não são. [SLASH DMHP]
1. 01 Prelúdio

**Título: Chocolate**

**Sinopse: **Uma detenção, um pedaço de chocolate, um beijo... talvez tudo comece assim.

**Shipper**: Draco/Harry

**Classificação: RRR** (por todos os avisos de violência, linguagem e etc. disponíveis)

**Gênero: **Romance

**Spoilers: **Incluindo Harry Potter e Ordem da Fênix

**Capa:http://img501.imageshack.us/img501/7006/capachocolateuu4.jpg**

**A/N: **Essa fic é dedicada a Lumack, pelas cartas, horas de baboseira via MSN, introdução ao fandom DH e bom-gosto musical (feliz aniversário atrasadíssimo!). _Intermezzo_ são pedacinhos de futuro que seguem uma determinada seqüência. A idéia das epígrafes foi retirada de "_O Nome da Rosa_", do Umberto Eco. Os nomes de personagens e lugares que podem causar confusão entre os leitores se não traduzidos seguiram a proposta de Lia Uáiler, exceto em relação ao apelido de Snape, Snivellus (Ranhoso), por questões pessoais da autora. Essa fic se passa no quinto ano e segue alguns acontecimentos de _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_ – entretanto, a autora se achou no direito de alterar alguns fatos do livro e espera que ninguém se sinta incomodado com isso... assumam, inclusive, que a máscara dos Comensais é branca, ainda que a JK não cite isso nos livros. Vocês foram avisados P

**O Ministério da Saúde adverte: escrever – e ler – fics com comida engorda.**

* * *

**CHOCOLATE**

**por_ Ammodytus_**

* * *

****

**01. Prelúdio**

_Onde os pensamentos são feitos como de cacau...  
__amargos em sua origem, mas doces se transformados. _

Naquele dia sete, primeiro sábado de dezembro, o inverno havia atingido seus dias mais frios – cobrindo os campos com densa neve e congelando o lago de Hogwarts. Os estudantes foram confinados às paredes da escola, preferindo, em sua maioria, passar o tempo livre junto às lareiras dos Salões Comunais a andar pelos gélidos corredores de pedra.

Como muitos grifinórios, Harry, Rony e Hermione decidiram se acomodar no Salão Comunal para fazer as tarefas propostas pelos professores. Hermione incentivava os garotos a revisarem as matérias que cairiam no teste de Poções da próxima terça-feira, enquanto Rony fazia algum esforço para estudar, tentando satisfazê-la. Olhando para os livros espalhados sobre o tapete vermelho, Harry fez o seu melhor para devotar ao dever de Transfiguração a atenção merecida. Manter seus pensamentos na redação sobre Feitiços para Conjurar Objetos Animados era, entretanto, uma tarefa impossível de ser completada.

Ele passara a última semana distraído, para usar um eufemismo. Dera pouca atenção aos amigos e acontecimentos e ainda haveria de suspirar aliviado, dias mais tarde, ao descobrir que o mais importante acontecimento daqueles últimos dias fora um teste de Astronomia, nada que pudesse prejudicar em demasia suas notas.

–...não acha, Harry?

Ao ouvir Hermione chamar seu nome, Harry encarou a garota e soltou um suspiro. Mesmo sem ter ouvido uma palavra do que a amiga dissera, Harry deduziu que estava recebendo um sermão sobre não estar se concentrando o suficiente nos estudos. Ela tinha muita razão, ele reconhecia. Deveria estar discorrendo sobre os tópicos de Transfiguração, sem dar margem aos pensamentos inadmissíveis que insistiam em invadir sua imaginação nas últimas quarenta e oito horas.

Abstendo-se de responder, baixou o olhar para o livro em seu colo e calou-se. Folheando algumas páginas, notou que não conseguia decifrar o significado das palavras, por mais que estivessem escritas em inglês. Depois de alguns minutos, alguém fechou o livro e tirou-o gentilmente de suas mãos. Suspirou, cansado e cheio de desânimo, antes de finalmente encarar os amigos, perguntando-se que tipo de explicação demandariam agora.

– Você não ouviu nada do que a Mione disse, não foi, cara? – Rony lhe perguntou, ainda segurando o livro que dele tirara.

– Não... – respondeu em um tom próximo do normal, tentando esconder o embaraço. – Eu só me distraí por alguns minutos-

– E por algumas horas... – completou Hermione, antes que ele tivesse oportunidade de se desculpar. – Então, quem sabe você não começa a nos contar o que está acontecendo?

Por que ele não conseguia! Não era o suficiente? Como Hermione poderia compreender? Ou como Rony teria alguma simpatia por suas preocupações se as conhecesse? Simplesmente... não aconteceria! Não falaria e sequer perderia mais tempo com esses pensamentos. Ele era Harry Potter, afinal de contas, e não tinha, para ele, algo mais impróprio de se fazer do que devanear sobre o filho de um importante Comensal da Morte.


	2. 02 Aroma

**02. Aroma**

_Onde os sentidos começam a se fazer valer  
e acontece uma brincadeira interessante..._

O início do mês de dezembro indicava que o Natal estava se aproximando – e, já na primeira semana, as decorações do Salão Principal começaram a ser montadas conforme costume. Muitos visgos e fadas mordentes enfeitiçadas foram espalhados pelo castelo. Estava claro que os professores haviam se esforçado ao máximo para propagar o espírito natalino entre os estudantes, talvez pela guerra que se aproximava, ou simplesmente porque queriam uma atmosfera mais leve na escola depois do que acontecera na metade do ano.

Na verdade, havia dois professores que se recusavam a envolver-se com o _maldito espírito natalino_. Sibila Trelawney, que não se prestava a participar de coisas tão mundanas, e, obviamente, nosso caro Professor Snape, cuja condescendência com as festas de fim de ano se limitava a não fazer uma careta cada vez que encarava aquelas árvores enfeitiçadas ou cruzava por um daqueles visgos idiotas.

Com o habitual mau-humor, entrou nas masmorras para a primeira aula de dezembro – era uma bela manhã de segunda-feira e ele estava prestes a ganhar uma horrível dor de cabeça por causa daqueles insuportáveis grifinórios. Claro que os sonserinos também estariam presentes, mas aquilo jamais significara qualquer incomôdo.

Havia se passado uma hora e quinze minutos sem maiores perturbações quando o professor detectou um possível início de transtorno no ar, vindo, obviamente, daqueles pirralhos insolentes. O quê, agora?

Era... aquilo era _fumaça_? Não podia exatamente distinguir de onde vinha, mas era muito provável que algum grifinório tivesse arruinado sua poção mais uma vez. Por isso, uma nuvem branca passara a flutuar acima de suas cabeças, junto ao teto. E bastaram alguns minutos para que algo mais se espalhasse, ameaçando um pandemônio entre os alunos.

Um cheiro... doce, amadeirado. Chocolate, sem dúvida alguma. Claramente, uma tentativa pobre de gozação, pois poção alguma em sua aula teria tal odor.

Percebeu não somente o sorriso que teimava em escapar dos lábios de Draco, como também um efêmero brilho que transpassara seu olhar ao observar Potter, que parecia estar tentando consertar com pressa a própria poção. Usando todo o autocontrole que possuía, Snape devotou a seus alunos sua mais temível expressão, calando a todos. Com uma leve sacudida da varinha e um feitiço não-verbal, fez a fumaça e o cheiro desaparecerem no mesmo segundo, como se nunca tivessem existido.

– Potter! – decidiu pronunciar-se finalmente, sem esquecer o habitual sarcasmo.

– Sim, senhor? – Potter ousou desafiá-lo através da voz e do olhar.

Certamente, não perderia a oportunidade de castigar a presunção daquele garoto. Não mantinha mais esperanças de ensinar-lhe alguma disciplina, mas aquilo não o impedia de lembrar que uma ajuda na organização de seus estoques de poções poderia ser providencial.

– Detenção. Depois do jantar. Hoje – determinou de forma incisiva, desafiando o aluno a contestá-lo.

Ele, porém, não o fez. Granger havia agarrado seu braço. Garota esperta.


	3. 03 Intermezzo

**03. _Intermezzo_  
**

Quem pensasse que Hermione Granger não notaria algo de diferente em um de seus amigos precisaria estar louco. Ela era muito inteligente, e não demorou a perceber que Harry quase não comia ou dormia direito nos últimos dias, assim como tornara-se extremamente negligente com os estudos.

Em uma situação diferente, ela se sentiria orgulhosa por ser tão perceptiva em relação aos amigos. Todavia, aquilo agora não lhe importava nem um pouco. O que importava, na verdade, era Harry.

Em certo momento, decidira enfrentá-lo, exigindo explicações sobre o que causara tantas mudanças em seu comportamento. Teve pouco sucesso. O olhar dele hesitava por um segundo cada vez que tinha de se justificar e, no instante seguinte, cobria-se de sombras, acompanhando o tom de voz, que se agravava ao ponto de ser frio.

– O que aconteceu na detenção com Snape? – ela perguntou depois de um período de silêncio.

Pela expressão no rosto do amigo, Hermione soube imediatamente que o surpreendera. A mudança só poderia estar relacionada com a detenção... mas, afinal, seria culpa de Snape? Harry não o mencionara desde aquela noite. Talvez, apenas talvez...

– Eu já disse pra vocês, tive de organizar todo aquele maldito armário de poções sem ajuda de magia!

– E terça-feira também? – insistiu ela, sabendo que algo na segunda-feira deveria ter provocado uma nova detenção.

Ah!, não. Definitivamente Snape não estava envolvido, ou Harry teria aproveitado essa legítima oportunidade para maldizer o professor, não teria apenas a encarado com intenções assassinas. Obedecer àquela ordem de Snape fora realmente entediante, ela percebia. Sua mente começou, no mesmo instante, a pensar em milhares de possibilidades, tentando imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido nas masmorras, e sua boca foi ainda mais rápida, colocando em palavras o que ela estava prestes a cogitar:

–...uma garota? Sonserina, quem sabe? Por isso não quer nos dizer... – quando percebeu que pronunciara tais palavras, não recuou: – É isso, Harry?

A hesitação novamente estampava o rosto do amigo – ela estava se aproximando da verdade.

– Não, não encontrei nenhuma garota nas masmorras, se é isso que está perguntando, Hermione.

Bem, essa resposta direta e verdadeira fora, certamente, inesperada.


	4. 04 Textura

**04. Textura **

_Onde os desejos começam a pedir passagem...  
e o toque se faz presente pela primeira vez..._

Draco Malfoy saíra exultante da sala de Poções. Sentia-se vitorioso e julgava ter motivos para divertir-se e se vangloriar. Quem mais, que não ele, teria pensado em um incidente tão idiota quanto o que ocorrera durante a aula? Ainda bem que tivera a genial idéia de usar um feitiço tão... grifinório, algo que não desse a Snape alternativa alguma a não ser punir Potter.

Aquela distração fora realmente ótima – o suficiente para que ninguém percebesse a perfeição da poção do grifinório (que, depois de alguns esforços, pela primeira vez, parecia ter alcançado um nível digno de elogios, mesmo sem o auxílio de Granger) e era o que importava. O professor devia agradecer-lhe por ter evitado a merecida aclamação que seria obrigado a dar à poção de Potter.

Como pensar em desgraça só atraía igual desgraça (ao menos, segundo os Malfoy, que evitavam a todo custo ignorar as tragédias na família), não demorou mais que alguns momentos para que encontrasse o garoto em questão, que o espreitava desde o momento em que deixara a sala de aula.

Potter o empurrara com força, e ele, perdendo o equilíbrio, caiu no chão, de costas, com o outro por cima de si, já que agarrara firmemente a gravata vermelha e dourada no momento em que começara a ser empurrado.

– Você arruinou a minha noite, Malfoy – acusou Harry, fuzilando Draco com o olhar e não fazendo menção de mover-se.

– Eu fiz isso...

Um brilho novo, efêmero, cruzou seu olhar. Draco impediu um sorriso de surgir e largou aquela gravata... _grifinória_. Colocou a mão livre na nuca de Potter, em uma posição não de todo ameaçadora. A textura delicada da pele o surpreendeu... e ele parou por um segundo apenas... para senti-la. Assim como Harry pôde sentir a sutileza de seu toque.

– Cai fora, Malfoy! – Potter afastou-se, um sentimento irreconhecível transparecendo em sua face.

– Eu fiz isso... – Draco insistiu, em voz baixa, dando ênfase a sua repetição.

Porque, afinal de contas, ele fizera... colocara Potter em detenção no ninho da Sonserina e, o mais importante, _tocara nele_. Ah, sim, aquela noite prometia... e pouco importava se Potter lhe dava as costas naquele momento. Pouco importava, porque ele tinha um plano...


	5. 05 Intermezzo

**05. _Intermezzo_**

Ele, sonhando acordado? Com Draco Malfoy? Não, não era o que estava fazendo! Passara as últimas horas buscando desculpas plausíveis que o convencessem da impossibilidade de ficar com aquele garoto, é verdade, mas isso não queria dizer que estava... _sonhando..._ com Draco Malfoy. Não, definitivamente não!

Afirmar que passara a última semana _sonhando_ com Malfoy seria alegar que idealizara um beijo que sequer tinha certeza de ter acontecido; seria acusar que a guerra se tornara sua maior preocupação, porque o colocava em lado oposto a Malfoy; e, pior, seria admitir que isso o incomodava porque não queria ficar distante de Draco.

Não poderia fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, nem afirmar, nem alegar, nem acusar a si mesmo e muito menos admitir... porque admitir seria, entre tantas outras possíveis, a pior atitude: significaria demonstrar uma fraqueza que não poderia se dar ao luxo de possuir em um tempo como aquele.

Soubera dos intentos de Hermione desde o momento em que realmente ouvira a primeira pergunta e, por isso, deixou a presença dos amigos à primeira oportunidade. Pretendiam fazê-lo anunciar uma fraqueza, uma paixão efêmera, algo que lhe era inconcebível.

Queria analisar toda a situação objetivamente. Acreditava em alguma explicação prática para o que sentia. Provavelmente, abalara-se tanto apenas por ter sido seu primeiro beijo... apenas por isso. Draco (se não houvesse o risco de fazer muito barulho naquele amplo corredor, teria chutado a si mesmo nesse momento por ter chamado **MALFOY** assim) nunca despertara nele interesse algum. Não como Cho o fazia... exceto, é claro, quando haviam – NÃO! Não podia pensar assim! Tudo não passara de uma provocação de Malfoy, tudo que tinha a fazer era ignorar.

"Uma provocação de Malfoy?", a voz irritante de sua consciência perguntou silenciosamente. "Como pode ter sido 'uma provocação de Malfoy' se foi você que se jogou por cima dele naquele corredor?"

Com esse pensamento, Harry não chutou a si mesmo... mas não se impediu de fechar os olhos e bater a cabeça na parede, com força, por vontade própria. Quem sabe, se persistisse, um pedaço se abriria e todos os "não" que dera para si mesmo àquela noite encontrariam uma chance de finalmente serem compreendidos por seus neurônios.

Continuou repetindo o gesto, pouco se importando se existia a possibilidade de que alguém o surpreendesse e confirmasse os rumores de que Harry Potter tinha, definitivamente, enlouquecido.


	6. 06 Sabor

**06. Sabor**

_Onde os corpos são tentados pela primeira vez  
e o risco surge..._

Aproximei-me da porta do escritório de Snape com um minuto de antecedência e esperei apenas alguns segundos antes de ousar bater três vezes, pedindo permissão para entrar. Não faria bem algum me atrasar e dar a Snape motivos para retaliar com mais do que uma detenção. Por mais que a minha noite estivesse arruinada, isso não significava necessariamente que precisava se tornar uma das piores do ano. Se eu ficasse quieto e não fizesse nada de muito errado, quem sabe sobrevivesse à detenção sem maiores problemas.

O professor permitiu que eu entrasse e, após alguns minutos de insultos (algo que poderia ser considerado uma evolução, já que, na maioria das detenções, ele usava a maior parte o tempo para me depreciar e enfatizar meu desespero por atenção), me deu uma tarefa totalmente inútil para realizar, o que não foi surpresa alguma. Ah, é simplesmente ótimo... vou passar a noite arrumando o estoque de poções dele em vez de fazer as duas malditas redações de segunda-feira, que Binns pediu, sobre as guerras dos duendes.

Eu sabia que era o cúmulo passar a noite nisso, mas fiquei quieto. Tudo o que precisava fazer era arrumar alguns frascos... a noite toda... mas isso estava muitíssimo distante das coisas mais nojentas que Snape poderia ter me dado para fazer. Nah, melhor não pensar nisso... melhor não pensar. Simplesmente organizar esses frascos e ignorar aquele morcego que não pára de vigiar cada movimento meu, esperando que eu troque uma poção de lugar ou coloque uma poção mais distante do que as outras (quem mais, que não ele, para reclamar por cinco minutos por uma poção ter mais do que cinco milímetros de distância em relação às outras?).

Admito que, de propósito, não trouxe o meu relógio essa noite – ficar olhando para ele a cada três minutos não faria as horas passarem mais rápido – mas olhei para fora, pelas estreitas janelas da masmorra, e vi que a escuridão as recobria. Achei então que algumas horas já deveriam ter passado (isso e o fato de que eu já tinha organizado mais de sete prateleiras lotadas de poções...). O silêncio veste a sala como um véu, e notei que o olhar de Snape não mais se distrai comigo. Parece que ele está corrigindo alguma coisa.

Ou estava, até que um ínfimo ruído nos distraiu. Voltei a encarar as poções, embora mantivesse toda a minha atenção nas atitudes do professor. Vi ele levantar e se aproximar. Ouvi quando ele deu uma fraca desculpa e o som de também seus passos se afastando. Ele me deixou sozinho, mas não sem antes deixar bem clara a ameaça de muitas outras detenções caso eu não tivesse acabado a tarefa até quando ele voltasse, e acabado sem magia.

Resignei-me e continuei trabalhando, sem me abalar com a ameaça. Só faltavam as três últimas prateleiras, algo que, eu esperava, não tomaria tanto tempo quanto a conversa de Snape com Dumbledore.

E essas três prateleiras não teriam, de fato, tomado tanto tempo, caso eu não tivesse sido interrompido. Primeiro, ouvi a porta ser aberta muito discretamente. Achei estranho, pois Snape, apesar de ter a mania de andar pelos corredores sem fazer barulho, procurando surpreender algum aluno, não tinha motivos para tentar fazer isso naquele momento, quando era a única pessoa esperada.

Estranhei ainda mais quando vi uma sombra mover-se pela sala. Pelo canto do olho, não consegui distinguir o que – ou quem – era, a sala estava semi-submersa no escuro, sendo iluminada apenas por alguns poucos castiçais presos às paredes.

Alguém se aproximou sorrateiramente às minhas costas e me virei, sem desvendar o mistério. O que seria aquilo? Uma piada? Nah, Snape não tinha esse tipo de humor, se é que tivesse algum senso de humor. Seria um teste? Snape queria achar motivos para me aplicar mais detenções? Quando foi que ele precisou de um motivo?

Um cheiro adocicado se espalhou pelo ar e, com ele, tive a certeza de que isso nada tinha a ver com Snape. Ele nunca foi capaz de adoçar as próprias palavras, quem dirá o ar de suas masmorras. Não, aquele inebriante aroma se originava nas ações de outra pessoa, da pessoa que fez Snape me colocar em detenção essa manhã... e que está aqui só para me criar mais problemas...

– Malfoy – reconheci sua presença no momento em que ele parou à minha frente.

– Divertindo-se, Potter? – ele me perguntou, seu tom tão carregado de sarcasmo que tive de me conter para que meu rosto não apresentasse a minha repulsa.

– Muitíssimo, Malfoy – respondi friamente, colocando a Poção de Morto-Vivo junto à Essência de Acônito Lapelo sem, entretanto, dar as costas ao sonserino.

– Acho que não, Potter... – Malfoy continuou. Ele olhou de relance para a estante e sentou na escrivaninha do professor de uma forma tão desleixada que fez com que eu me perguntasse o que Snape diria se entrasse na sala naquele momento –... e tem mais...

– Ah, é? – eu teria rido, caso não estivesse me esforçando para não considerar a possibilidade de Snape entrar naquele momento. Definitivamente, não quero saber a reação dele, porque certamente eu seria o culpado até mesmo pela atitude de Malfoy, como sempre.

– É, _Harry_... – ouvi-o dizer com um sorriso que, pela primeira vez, não me pareceu carregado de desdém. Qual o problema dele? De repente, começa a me chamar de Harry assim... do nada? E, pior, me chama de Harry simplesmente por fazê-lo, não para demonstrar desdém ou outro sentimento semelhante? Olhei para ele cheio de suspeitas, mas Malfoy pareceu não se abalar e continuou: – Você não esteve no jantar, então sei que está sem comer desde o meio-dia... acho que está com fome...

Oh, isso... que descoberta fascinante. Tão fascinante que eu mesmo a poderia ter feito se prestasse um pouco de atenção ao buraco existente no meu estômago. Nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém para descobrir o óbvio, muito menos da ajuda de Malfoy. Mas, qual a diferença? Não é como se eu pudesse escrever em um bilhetinho "Fiquei com fome, vou dar uma saidinha para jantar" e deixar para Snape. Para que se preocupar naquele momento, então?

– Então você precisa parar de achar coisas, porque está muito enganado, Malfoy – eu neguei, é claro. O que mais poderia ter feito? O melhor a fazer é terminar logo com essas conversinhas e mandá-lo para bem longe dessa sala, antes que nosso encontro termine mal.

Encontro?! Que encontro? Isso certamente não é um encontro, muito menos com Malfoy, nas masmorras de Snape. Ok, admito que nos encontramos, certo... mas foi algo extremamente casual, dois _inimigos_ tentando resolver... hum... desavenças. Isso apenas, certo?

Não, não está certo! Se estamos resolvendo... desavenças, então porque Malfoy desceu da escrivaninha e está se aproximando? E, pior, ele não pára de sorrir. Por que ele está sorrindo? Por que ele está sorrindo _espontaneamente_? Não, isso não pode significar algo bom, ele só pode estar querendo aprontar alguma coisa para cima de mim, sabendo que Snape está para voltar.

Então, por que ele parou? Parou e ainda está sorrindo. Vi ele enfiar a mão direita no bolso e peguei minha varinha imediatamente. O sorriso dele, ao ver meu gesto, só aumentou, me confundindo ainda mais. Por que ele também não pegara a varinha? Porque certamente não fora isso que ele tirara do bolso, o que tinha na mão era menor do que uma varinha.

– Sabe o que tenho aqui, _Harry_? – ele perguntou, parecendo interessado.

Malfoy estendeu o braço e abriu a mão, deixando que eu visse o que segurava.

– Chocolate? – perguntei, intrigado, no mesmo instante em que meu cérebro compreendeu que aquele pedaço marrom era...

Uma rama, como os trouxas fazem com o chocolate. Estava embalada por um fino plástico, que não escondia nem a textura nem a cor. Parecia perfeitamente saboroso, principalmente para o meu estômago, que implorava por comida. Eu sabia, entretanto, o quão potencialmente perigoso seria aceitar algo assim de um sonserino, no lugar do castelo que seria o mais apropriado para envenenar um grifinório.

Ele deixou a mão estendida diante de mim, oferecendo... bastava que eu aceitasse. Será que valeria mesmo a pena correr o risco? O que Malfoy pretendia? Estava agindo muito estranhamente aquela noite. Embora o usual sarcasmo tivesse sido usado no começo, suas últimas palavras pareciam verdadeiras, até... interessadas?

– Você está certo, tenho chocolate – respondeu Malfoy, interrompendo meus pensamentos. – E estou disposto a dividir com você-

– Por quê- por um impulso, comecei a perguntar.

– Quer? – fui interrompido no mesmo instante. Malfoy parecia não se importar se me incomodava ou não. Abriu a embalagem e, sorrindo, manteve a oferta.

– Por que acha que eu aceitaria algo vindo de você? – desafiei, tentando demonstrar desinteresse.

– Porque está com fome e provavelmente demorará mais algumas horas antes que possa comer alguma coisa...

– Não estou tão desesperado assim – afirmei com convicção. Minhas férias com os Dursley tinham me ensinado alguma lição afinal de contas, nem que essa tenha sido passar muitas horas, ou dias, com bem pouca comida.

– Aceite, _Harry._ Eu sei que você quer. E, olhe... – Malfoy partiu o pedaço pela metade, como se quebrasse, de fato, um graveto – não está enfeitiçado nem nada. Eu como um pedaço também, se você não acredita. Nem é algum produto daqueles gêmeos Weasley e, mesmo que fosse, ao menos assim você não se exporia ao ridículo sozinho. Aceita?

Não entendi a insistência dele, mas aceitei. Cheio de hesitação e com consciência de que me arrependeria muitas e muitas vezes desse gesto, estiquei o braço para alcançar uma das metades.

Malfoy recuou.

– Não – determinou ele e, antes que eu pudesse questioná-lo, ouvi a ordem imperativa: – feche os olhos. Eu dou para você.

Minha vez de recuar, apenas alguns centímetros. Olhei para Malfoy e fechei os olhos. Meus lábios estavam também fechados, não havendo processado o motivo pelo qual eu estava na total escuridão. Algo os tocou de leve, instigando-os a se abrirem.

Assim que permiti, um pedaço aveludado de chocolate foi colocado em minha boca abruptamente, sem que eu tivesse tempo de inspirar. Algo tocou meu peito de leve e dei dois passos para trás, encostando-me no armário de poções. Abri os olhos e encontrei Malfoy ainda à minha frente, com uma expressão de satisfação.

– Apenas sinta o sabor, Harry – ele me disse, enquanto eu sentia o chocolate derretendo sobre minha língua.

A atenção dele não se desviou de mim e, com a mesma sutileza com que tocara meu pescoço, no corredor, horas mais cedo, Draco pegou a minha mão direita nas suas e colocou nela o outro pedaço de chocolate. Eu sabia que aquele pedaço era dele...

Conforme dissera, Draco comeria também. Foi guiando minha mão até seus lábios. Tudo que meus olhos fizeram foi acompanhar cada movimento. Ele partiu os dois lábios rosados, aceitando o chocolate de uma forma que me tornou impossível desviar o olhar.

Como eu, Draco fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto permaneci observando. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo... será que essa também foi a minha expressão depois de comer o chocolate? Não sentia como se fosse. Meu rosto certamente não parecia tão pálido como o dele, porque simplesmente tinha esquentado. Provavelmente, tinha ruborizado por causa do sangue que me subiu ao rosto... Draco, entretanto... estava calmo, mas certamente não ruborizado.

Abrindo novamente os olhos, ele me encarou, e só então percebi que ainda não largara minha mão. Por algum estranho motivo, não me importei. Eu estava quase tocando o rosto dele e não me importei. Antes que eu pudesse ponderar as conseqüências disso ou até mesmo pensar se era errado, ele fez minha mão encostar, de fato, em sua pele.

Senti a textura macia sob minha palma e meus dedos mexeram-se sem que eu permitisse, aproveitando a sensação. Draco não tocou mais em mim; nem em minhas mãos, nem eu meu braço, mas se aproximou. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era respirar e olhar para ele, sentir seus olhos cinzentos ostentarem alguma emoção enquanto percorriam todo o meu rosto, escrutando alguma expressão que me era desconhecida. Sua respiração estava descompassada e eu podia senti-la, como se rivalizasse com a minha.

Confesso que não fiz esforço algum para evitar o que estava para acontecer. Senti uma de suas mãos esgueirar-se por minha capa, me segurando pela cintura. Ele se aproximou ainda mais. Sua outra mão seguiu pela gola de minha camisa e encontrou novamente meu pescoço nu. Meu toque ainda não deixara o rosto dele.

No momento seguinte, não eram só as nossas mãos que tocavam um ao outro... era todo o nosso corpo. Draco encostara em mim... seu peito, sua perna, sua boca. Seus lábios se insinuaram sobre os meus e sua mão entreteve-se com o toque em minha nuca.

Fui empurrado contra o armário e ouvi alguns vidros espatifarem-se no chão, como se estivessem quebrando na sala ao lado. Me surpreendi, porque deveria ter sido naquela sala, eu que estava cuidando dos tais vidros, afinal, mas, antes que pudesse soltar uma exclamação, meus lábios se tornaram ocupados demais.

Fechei os olhos e esqueci. Esqueci que talvez devesse me preocupar com os frascos que voltaram a cair, esqueci que talvez devesse me preocupar com o sonserino que eu não via...

Com os olhos fechados, me concentrei em outros sentidos. Minha _audição_, que continuava a registrar a apressada respiração de Draco. O _olfato_, que não se importava com o cheiro que aquelas masmorras deveriam carregar e absorvia o aroma de canela que se espalhava pelo ar. O meu _paladar_, que experimentava o gosto doce do chocolate com algo mais, que eu não saberia dizer se era a essência da ousadia e do perigo ou simplesmente adrenalina. O _tato_, que se aguçava através de todos os outros e me desafiava a aventurar-me por irreconhecíveis sentimentos. O _tato_, que me fez sentir falta do calor humano no momento em que Draco se afastou. O _tato_, que foi o sentido que usei para buscar Draco no instante seguinte...

Sem encontrá-lo, me obriguei a abrir os olhos e percebi que estava novamente sozinho. Droga.


	7. 07 Consciência

**07. Consciência**

_Onde a mente engana o corpo…_

"Maldito Potter!", profanou Draco, invadindo o Salão Comunal.

Estava com raiva, a ponto de socar a parede mais próxima; gritou com dois novatos da própria Casa antes de chegar no quarto. Expulsou Crabble e Goyle – que estavam fazendo sabe Merlin o quê – e atirou-se sobre a cama somente para evitar quebrar alguma coisa.

O que menos precisava agora era outro castigo do pai, mas quando ele soubesse... ah!, quando soubesse... dificilmente adiantaria argumentar que toda a culpa era de Potter por ficar visitando as masmorras durante a noite.

Certo, ele que causara a detenção. Se não tivesse feito aquele pequeno truquezinho, Snape não teria punido Potter... mas o objetivo de tudo era só humilhar o garoto, _pelas barbas de Merlin!_ E, no entanto, Potter tinha de estragar tudo, quebrando os malditos vidros de poções e ganhando _mais uma_ detenção.

Na verdade, nem na primeira noite eles deveriam ter se encontrado ("Não era um encontro!", sua consciência gritou) e muito menos, _muito menos_, se beijado. Não, não, beijo não. Não aconteceu beijo algum.

Sentiu arrependimento por ter tentado alguma coisa com aquele patético grifinório, que, provavelmente, chegara radiante ao Salão Comunal de sua casa na noite de quinta-feira, pronto para revelar aos colegas a maior fraqueza de seu arquiinimigo.

"Mas não aconteceu beijo algum", repetiu para si mesmo pela décima vez naquela noite - estava imaginando coisas. Vinha fazendo isso há algum tempo, era melhor parar. Culpar-se por um beijo imaginário era o cúmulo da loucura, e ele definitivamente não estava ficando louco. Se bem que loucura talvez fosse uma ótima desculpa para dar a seu pai...

Ou não. Seu pai nem saberia do que _supostamente_ acontecera naquela masmorra ("Por duas vezes!", sua consciência gritou de novo), _ninguém_ saberia o que supostamente acontecera naquela masmorra – muito menos Potter.

Havia um motivo para ele ter sido treinado em Artes das Trevas, afinal.


	8. 08 Chocolate

**08. Chocolate**

_Onde há um reencontro...  
__e não é apenas um começo..._

No sábado à noite, Draco sentou-se na escada, silenciosamente esperando, sabendo quem haveria de passar por ali. Pensou em que boa desculpa Harry deveria ter inventado para que seus amiguinhos monitores o deixassem perambular pelos corredores em um horário fora do permitido, mas então considerou que talvez ele nem tivesse realmente dado uma desculpa. Talvez tivesse só murmurado alguma coisa ao deixá-los e saído sem se importar. Sim, devia ser o que fizera, tanto nessa noite quanto na anterior, o que justificaria os zangados olhares que Weasley andava lhe lançando cada vez que se cruzavam.

Na noite anterior, havia notado como Potter caminhara pelas masmorras sem destino certo – parecia estar procurando alguém, acreditando não ser visto. Draco, entretanto, não o abordara, preferira esperar. Mais um dia, dissera a si mesmo, só mais um dia...

Estava um pouco hesitante em lançar o feitiço, em silêncio confessava. Ainda não tinha obliviado alguém e fazer isso justamente com Potter... fazê-lo esquecer uma memória específica de um momento que não durara mais que alguns minutos... era perigoso. Se falhasse...

Se falhasse, diria que sequer saíra do Salão Comunal àquela noite – já combinara com Crabble e Goyle, que lhe serviriam de álibi. Ok, combinar era uma palavra um pouco exagerada, mas ele mandara que os dois não dissessem a ninguém que saíra.

Ainda esperando, apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e deixou que as mãos mexessem nos cabelos nervosamente. Esse gesto, com toda a certeza, deixaria os fios loiros bagunçados, mas não estava convencido a se importar. O perfeito Potter sempre andava com os cabelos daquele jeito e ninguém reclamava, sem contar que já eram onze e meia da noite! Quem ficava o dia todo – e a madrugada toda – com o cabelo perfeito?

Ele deveria ficar! O cabelo loiro-platinado era um dos maiores motivos de orgulho da Família Malfoy (que nunca misturara seu sangue com o de famílias que não fossem puras), e ele fora ensinado, desde muito cedo, a exibi-lo com distinção. A ironia da situação o fez puxar ainda mais os fios e ainda estava distraído com esse movimento quando alguém chamou pelo seu nome.

Uma brisa gélida certamente atingiu o corredor – e ela, somente ela, era a culpada pelo arrepio que percorreu toda a sua pele. O ímpeto que sentiu de se levantar foi somente pela ansiedade em mover-se, nada além disso. Não se arrepiara por causa da surpresa causada por Harry, tampouco se levantara para se aproximar mais dele. Tudo culpa do vento e de uma inexplicável vontade de se mover.

– Draco... – o seu nome foi repetido com suavidade, como se simplesmente largado no ar.

Sem saber como retorquir, simplesmente se calou. O único som naquele corredor (além dos altos roncos de alguns quadros) era o de algum plástico sendo movido incessantemente. No momento em que se preparou para lançar o feitiço, deixando a varinha escorregar para sua mão, viu Harry estender a mão, segurando uma rama de chocolate. Dessa vez, não era a sua.

– Er... – Harry soou hesitante –…eu achei que deveria retribuir o favor. Trouxe chocolate...

Ah, isso...

Chocolate. Encarou o outro, que o havia desarmado por completo. Como poderia obliviar Harry depois do que ele dissera?

– É isso que você quer? – foi então o único questionamento que fez.

Queria ter dito algo mais – não sabia com exatidão o quê. Talvez quisesse simplesmente admitir que o arrependimento que deveria sentir estava, mais uma vez, sendo esquecido, e que beijar Harry era uma coisa que desejava fazer não apenas naquele momento.


	9. 09 Biscoitos

**09. Biscoitos**

_Onde alguém descobre  
__e Harry é inquirido_

O chocolate acabou sendo apenas um pretexto, tanto para Draco quanto para Harry. Nos dias seguintes, não precisaram dele. Nem nos que vieram depois.

Durante as horas em que estavam juntos, a conversa era limitada. Não discutiam sobre a guerra que estava para começar, nem sobre a escola, que estava prestes a se tornar um inferno sob a ditadura de Umbridge. Fazendo esse acordo silencioso, eles impunham uma barreira entre o que estavam vivendo e a realidade fora dali.

Esse distanciamento não alterava os fatos. Harry Potter ainda era visto como o herói pelo mundo bruxo e, pelos colegas, como o único aluno que tinha coragem para enfrentar a megera Dolores Umbridge. Draco Malfoy jamais esquecia que era o líder dos sonserinos, o filho de um dos mais proeminentes Comensais da Morte, aquele que estava destinado a receber a Marca Negra assim que tivesse idade suficiente.

Assim sendo, aos olhos de todos os outros, não foi realmente difícil manter as aparências quando se encontravam em público. O ódio parecia existir, assim como a repulsa e a aversão que fingiam sentir. Fingiam. Em nome das aparências.

E, como as pessoas têm a tendência a enxergar somente o que querem ver, eles conseguiam enganar a muitos. A muitos, mas não a todos.

Enquanto não demonstravam mudanças na relação um para com o outro, uma diferente atitude era perceptível em suas ações. Draco continuava com a postura arrogante de sempre, em especial nas aulas que dividia com os grifinórios. Entretanto, nada o impedia de, antes de sair da sala ao final de cada aula de Poções, ficar encarando Snape por escassos segundos, como se estivesse decidido a falar alguma coisa. Quando tinha a atenção do professor voltada para si, recuava e deixava o recinto.

Os vestígios de Harry eram sutis na mesma medida. Somente os mais próximos perceberam que ele não mais passava as noites na Grifinória, e que estava sempre fazendo, de última hora, as tarefas escolares, como se tivesse tido menos tempo do que os outros.

Hermione, perspicaz como sempre, desconfiou. Talvez fosse algo envolvendo Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix, e por esse motivo Harry se negava a dar explicações. Minerva McGonagall, porém, era ainda mais perspicaz. E bastou uma redação não entregue por Harry para que ela tivesse a oportunidade de investigar a verdade.

* * *

Na quarta-feira seguinte, aproveitando que Harry tinha tempo livre depois do almoço, convidei-o – peremptoriamente – a tomar chá em meu escritório. Dei-lhe as costas no instante seguinte, sem esperar para ouvir alguma desculpa de última hora inventada por ele.

Eram cinco e meia da tarde quando ele abriu a porta, após leves batidas. Harry entrou silenciosamente. Se tinha alguma curiosidade em saber por que eu o chamara, escondeu perfeitamente. Convidei-o a sentar-se e ele obedeceu. Antes de fazer o mesmo, peguei uma lata decorada que era sempre mantida sobre a minha mesa, abri e lhe ofereci:

– Coma um biscoito, Potter.

Creio que aceitou mais para ter algo com que se distrair enquanto eu falava do que por vontade de comer. Larguei a lata, ainda aberta, sobre a mesa e sentei, encarando-o com seriedade.

"Notei que não entregou a última redação de Transfiguração. Falei com seus outros professores e descobri que não foi a primeira tarefa que você deixou de entregar essa semana...", falei.

Harry permaneceu sentado, os pés firmes no chão e as mãos sobre os braços da cadeira – havia terminado o biscoito. Ele olhou para o tapete e não respondeu.

"Gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo, Potter, porque não é comum um aluno simplesmente deixar de entregar os deveres."

Houve mais um instante de silêncio e Harry novamente não parecia disposto a responder. Mas então falou:

– Não tive tempo de fazer a redação, Professora.

– E a pesquisa de Feitiços? O questionário de Poções?

– Não consegui fazer – ele murmurou, arrependido.

Suspirei, considerando o que deveria mantê-lo tão ocupado. Havia o time de quadribol – do qual ele não participava mais por causa de Umbridge. Não era monitor, portanto não tinha também essas obrigações. Havia o estranho rumor de um grupo de estudos práticos supostamente comandado pelo garoto e que talvez fosse além disso, além de um boato criado por Dolores Umbridge; talvez fosse mesmo verdade.

– Potter, você comanda um grupo de defesa, não? – decidi arriscar.

– O quê? – perguntou prontamente, o olhar fixando-se em mim no mesmo instante.

– Ah, Potter, a Professora Umbridge fez questão de explicar para cada funcionário da escola as motivações do Decreto Educacional número vinte e quatro. E, mesmo que ela não o tivesse feito, saberíamos por Aberforth. Você realmente acredita que uma atividade desse nível aconteceria em Hogwarts sem que os professores tivessem ciência disso?

– Er... – ele deu um sorriso tímido. – Sim?

– É esse grupo de defesa que está tirando seu tempo?

– Não... não realmente. De vez em quando eu pesquiso alguma coisa para levar pras reuniões de quarta-feira, mas geralmente ensino feitiços já conhecidos – ele detalhou, provavelmente com a esperança de me desviar do assunto.

– Entendo. Potter, eu sei que a sua idade é uma fase de novas experiências e que as garotas podem parecer algo extraordinário, mas você não pode se deixar distrair de tal forma por elas.

– Eu não beijei uma garota – replicou ele rapidamente, observando qualquer outro lugar da sala que não os meus olhos.

– Eu não falei nada sobre beijar garotas, Harry – decidi ser gentil, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome para deixá-lo mais à vontade –, mas se deseja conversar sobre isso...

– Hã... não. Não tenho nada para conversar sobre isso.

Sustentei meu olhar incrédulo por alguns longos segundos até aceitar que ele não mais falaria.

– Muito bem, Potter. Se você está certo disso, creio que não temos mais o que discutir. Espero que converse com alguém... seu padrinho ou Lupin seriam ótimas escolhas... caso algum problema dessa natureza surja. Só espero que seus estudos não sejam novamente prejudicados por isso – falei, sem demonstrar contrariedade. Black como bom conselheiro... nem em sonhos.


	10. 10 Abraços

**10. Abraços**

_Onde impulsos e decisões interferem  
e podem criar um novo final _

Quando acordou, percebeu que, pela primeira vez, passara toda uma noite com Harry. Era, pois, justamente do grifinório o corpo que estava disposto sobre o seu. Mesmo sem ver seu rosto, percebia, pela respiração calma, que ele continuava dormindo. Beijou de leve seus cabelos, sentindo o aroma de hortelã... buscava, de olhos fechados, voltar à segurança da noite anterior ou ao menos esquecer o que teriam de enfrentar naquela manhã.

Não só ele, mas também Harry, teria de dar explicações sobre o fato de terem dormido bem longe dos seus respectivos dormitórios. Sequer consideraram isso na noite anterior, até porque, nada fora planejado. Acontecera... de repente, uma vontade estranha de não dar importância para mais nada e só ficarem juntos, deixando o resto do mundo se danar para o que pensavam ou esperavam deles.

Draco nunca quisera esconder o que sentia por Harry. O fato de tê-lo beijado pela primeira vez em um lugar nada público como a sala de Snape ocorrera apenas por circunstância. E foi essa circunstância que determinou como seria o relacionamento deles dali em diante, que incentivou o segredo.

Não se tornaram amigos a partir disso... amor é muito mais que amizade. Mantinham as aparências diante da escola inteira, brigavam diante de todos, como se fosse um jogo. E somente diante de outros que brigavam, porque isso era esperado. Desde o primeiro dia, no trem, em que Harry rejeitara sua amizade, os outros – sonserinos em sua maioria – esperavam que Draco não se rebaixasse e aproveitasse as inúmeras oportunidades que tinha para humilhar Potter.

Por cinco anos, realmente humilhara o garoto e seus amiguinhos grifinórios. Por cinco anos criara as tais oportunidades, porque essa era a única forma de se aproximar um pouco de Potter... humilhando-o. Às vezes, Granger tentava intrometer-se – acabava ajudando-o, na verdade, pois, através dela, Potter não se magoava com seus insultos. E, depois de um tempo, nem as ofensas que criava eram capazes de fazer Harry demonstrar alguma emoção. Foi quando decidiu agir.

Aproveitar a aula de Poções fora... bem... uma questão de mera ocasião. Eram poucas as aulas que as duas Casas compartilhavam, e menor ainda era o número de professores dispostos a punir Potter por algo que ele não fizera. Draco não hesitara em adulterar a própria poção e usar alguns elaborados feitiços que lhe permitissem culpar o outro.

Começara assim... por uma questão de oportunidade. Uma coisa levara a outra e ele logo poderia encontrar-se a sós com Harry em um território livre de grifinórios. Provocou... um pouco apenas. Tentando não se deixar levar pelas próprias esperanças, procurou analisar as reações do garoto quanto às suas atitudes, quanto aos seus toques.

A atração por Harry não era originada de algum desafio entre sonserinos ou coisa do tipo. Se fosse, Draco não esconderia cada encontro seu com o máximo de cautela. O interesse surgira aos poucos, fora transformando-se em desejo e em necessidade.

Às primeiras vezes, conseguira se conter: era Harry quem o procurava. Depois, como se tivessem feito um acordo silencioso, encontravam-se todas as noites na Sala Precisa, em um mesmo horário, deixando de lado as considerações sobre quem procurava quem. Nos últimos dias, todavia, não era somente durante a noite que se encontravam. Nenhum dos dois almoçava mais no Salão Principal, e Draco freqüentemente se ausentava das aulas por algum motivo fútil, acobertado por Umbridge ou pelas polpudas doações de Lucius à escola.

Demorou pouquíssimos dias para que Harry também se tornasse relapso nos estudos. Aquela era a primeira manhã que ele chegaria atrasado, o que, para Draco, não importava nem um pouco. No momento em que baixou o olhar e encontrou Harry murmurando algumas palavras à guisa de bom dia, lembrou-se porque preferia muito mais que Harry estivesse encostado em seu peito a estar uma cadeira qualquer, ouvindo uma explicação chata e enfadonha de algum professor.

Interrompendo seus pensamentos, Harry levantou os olhos e acariciou seu rosto, dando um delicioso sorriso e estando completamente ciente de como fora parar naquela posição. O garoto parecia ignorar, entretanto, que as aulas já haviam começado e, sem se preocupar, virou-se e o beijou.

Draco não resistiu. Deixou-se levar por Harry e fechou novamente os olhos. O hálito quente dele alcançou seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos exploravam seu corpo. Entregou-se a cada sentido que Harry lhe fazia explorar e perdeu a noção do tempo, importando-se somente com cada segundo que passava ali.

* * *

– Eu já disse para vocês, não aconteceu nada na noite passada! Eu só fiquei pesquisando até tarde e acabei dormindo em cima dos livros na Sala de Requerimento! – insistiu Harry, tentando manter a voz baixa para não atrair a atenção dos colegas. 

– Você não quer que nós acreditemos que você matou aula do Snape por ter ficado estudando até tarde, não é, Harry? Nem ele vai acreditar nisso! – Hermione continuou pressionando, querendo descobrir a verdade por trás dos "sumiços" do amigo.

– Pois é a verdade, Hermione! Agora vamos parar de conversar e revisar o conteúdo de Poções? Ou você esqueceu que o nosso último teste é segunda-feira? – disse ele como desculpa para que a amiga parasse de falar naquele instante. Não queria discutir ainda mais com os amigos e precisava urgentemente controlar a vontade de sair correndo do Salão Comunal.

– Dá para você parar de mentir, Harry? O que pode ter de tão errado no que você fica fazendo que não pode contar pra gente?

– Nada, Hermione, não tem nada de errado! – "Não tem nada de errado mesmo em ter um caso com o filho de um Comensal da Morte, Hermione, nada de errado", pensou para si mesmo.

– Então nos conte, Harry. Nós somos seus amigos, pare de fugir de nós.

Ele baixou a cabeça e enterrou as mãos no cabelo, decidido a ignorar a amiga e desejando nada menos do que desaparecer. Por sorte, Rony fez a Hermione uma pergunta relativamente inútil sobre uma redação e a atenção da garota se desviou de Harry.

* * *

Durante o almoço do dia seguinte (a que Harry compareceu só para não deixar tão óbvios seus "sumiços" com Malfoy), a situação não foi muito diferente. Além de ter ganhado uma detenção com McGonagall para aquela mesma noite por causa das aulas que faltara, tivera de lançar olhares letais a Hermione o tempo todo para que ela ficasse calada por alguns minutos. 

– Deixe Harry em paz, Mione – Rony defendeu-o em um momento. - Se você continuar pressionando, além de não descobrirmos nada, ele vai acabar fugindo de novo do almoço, como andou fazendo durante toda a semana.

– Ele só não almoçou conosco porque estava se encontrando com essa garota, Rony. O fato de ele não ter aparecido não tem nada a ver com quantas perguntas eu faço!

Harry, em um misto de irritação e desesperança, soltou um muxoxo antes de responder:

– Não dá para você parar com esse assunto, Hermione? Desde quando faz alguma diferença para você se estou ou não me encontrando com uma garota?

– Faz diferença se esses encontros estão prejudicando seu desempenho na escola! – retorquiu ela, indignada, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos de outros grifinórios.

– Não está prejudicando meu desempenho na escola e, mesmo que estivesse, isso seria problema meu.

Olhando para Rony em busca de apoio – e não encontrando –, Hermione falou:

– É problema nosso também, porque somos seus amigos, Harry! Por que não nos diz simplesmente quem é a garota que você anda encontrando?

Harry, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, enterrou as mãos nos cabelos negros, visivelmente irritado pela insistência e pelo tom de voz de Hermione, que não era nada discreto.

– Porque não é uma garota que estou encontrando, Hermione – respondeu, sussurrando entre dentes. – É um garoto. Agora-

– QUÊ?! – interrompeu Rony, escandalizado.

Qualquer paciência que Harry tinha para se dispor a dar explicações aos amigos acabou no mesmo instante em que Rony praticamente gritou, atraindo a atenção de metade do Salão Principal. Ignorando os olhares incrédulos de Rony e Hermione e deixando o jantar pela metade, ele se levantou, saindo o mais rápido que pôde.

Não se importou para onde ia, desejava apenas que fosse algum lugar bem longe dali. Não sabia se eram apenas raiva e indignação que comandavam seus passos – e também não queria descobrir se havia algum outro sentimento.

Há muito tempo queria contar para os amigos... e pensara em inúmeras formas de fazê-lo. No final, o que importou não foi a forma como contou, mas sim a reação deles.

Não esperara para ouvir os comentários da amiga e não estava disposto a ouvir a reprovação já claramente demonstrada no tom de voz de Rony. Esperava que tal reprovação fosse se manifestar apenas quando confessasse que estava ficando com Malfoy, não quando contasse que estava saindo com um garoto. Talvez fosse melhor dar um tempo para que Hermione colocasse um pouco de bom senso na cabeça do amigo.

Ainda a passos apressados, entrou em uma sala abandonada do último andar. Tinha grandes janelas com vista para o sul e ele passou a observar a imensa brancura dos pátios, desejando que sua própria mente não passasse de um branco.

– Harry... – alguém chamou de forma urgente, apressada, às suas costas.

No mesmo instante em que se virou, foi envolvido por um abraço muito forte, que o fez cambalear. Draco presenciara os acontecimentos no Salão Principal e o seguira... agora, era ele que estava ali a seu lado, não Rony e Hermione. Por que então não mantivera tudo no mais absoluto segredo?

– Eu contei a eles – murmurou no ouvido de Draco.

– Eu sei...

Se é que fosse possível, Draco o segurou com ainda mais força, oferecendo-lhe todo o conforto de que precisava. Não houve tempo para que a respiração descompassada de Harry voltasse ao ritmo normal – em questão de segundos, sua boca foi tomada pelos lábios de Draco, que a invadiram com propriedade, expurgando de si qualquer insegurança.

Confiando na única certeza palpável daquele momento – Draco –, Harry fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo com igual intensidade. A disputa de forças logo os levou de encontro à parede. Com toda a sua vontade, Harry encurralou Draco mais uma vez.

A respiração entrecortada do sonserino e seus olhos de entrega, confiança e submissão fizeram Harry agir sem se importar com as conseqüências. Puxou a gravata de Draco, ainda que com delicadeza, e em poucos minutos já tinha aberto a camisa do loiro.

As mãos de Draco agarravam sua cintura, puxando-o sempre mais para perto. Harry tentou controlá-las, tentou determinar quando sua roupa poderia ser tirada... em vão. Diante da força inconsciente do namorado, mais uma vez cedeu.

Ignorando o sentimento de frustração que ameaçava tomar conta de seu ser, Draco continuou a exploração do corpo de Harry com suas mãos, seu próprio rosto e até mesmo seus pensamentos.

O sinal de início das aulas tocou pouco tempo depois, antes que sequer estivessem deitados no chão. O suspiro de Draco, dessa vez, não foi contido, e Harry encostou-se na parede mais próxima, reclinando a cabeça e deixando que o ar entrasse lentamente em seus pulmões. Aquele seria um longo dia, e ele precisava muito de um banho gelado antes de encarar dois períodos de Transfiguração.


	11. 11 Fuga

**11. Fuga**

_Onde idéias começam a surgir  
e uma decisão precipitada é tomada _

Por toda a tarde, Draco esperou. Tinha períodos livres e a única prova em vista era a de Poções, na semana seguinte – não se deu ao trabalho de passar o tempo estudando.

Sentado em frente à lareira do frio Salão Comunal da Sonserina, lembrou-se do que teria de encarar quando cruzasse com os amigos de Potter nos corredores e se perguntou se a notícia dos dois juntos já teria chegado aos ouvidos dos outros colegas.

Possivelmente, não. Era muito provável que não, pois seu nome sequer fora mencionado nessa história toda, ao menos até onde sabia. Bastou que Potter mencionasse um garoto para que Granger e Weasley protestassem em indignação – sequer quiseram ouvir quem era o tal garoto. Melhor assim, na verdade.

A vida era deles, e ninguém precisava saber de nada. Até certo ponto, agradecia silenciosamente pela aversão daqueles grifinórios, pois impediram que Potter citasse, de fato, que ele era o garoto em questão. Não o reprovava por ter decidido contar um pouco aos amigos sobre esse lado de sua vida. Como poderia, quando era Harry, principalmente, quem teria de lidar com a reação de todo o mundo bruxo quando o assunto chegasse ao Profeta Diário?

Tendo o nome ligado ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Draco teria de lidar apenas com os alunos da Sonserina... e com a própria família... e com o Lord das Trevas. O que, afinal de contas, estava destinado a acontecer. Nunca quisera se tornar um Comensal da Morte, receber a Marca Negra, não realmente. Já sentira na pele boa parte das torturas que os seguidores de Voldemort infligiam aos trouxas e mestiços e não julgava ter coragem o suficiente para perpetrar tais atos.

Talvez por isso fora para a Sonserina: por ser um covarde. Era um covarde a ponto de apoiar o segredo em que se baseava sua relação com Harry, e a ponto de julgar que não era do interesse de mais ninguém a vida que tinha com o grifinório. Eles eram dois garotos que sentiam a necessidade um do outro, não duas crianças que ficavam confundindo a amizade. Até porque, nunca foram amigos.

Draco sabia que eram duas pessoas cujas vidas deveriam ser vividas longe dali, porque só assim teriam alguma liberdade, só assim não teriam de passar por uma guerra que os colocava em lados opostos o tempo todo... Assim, surgiu a impetuosa idéia de fugirem.

* * *

A/N: E então, o que estão achando? Pois bem, esse botão aí embaixo, de "review", serve para comentar a estória. S**'il vous plaît.**


	12. 12 Por uma lareira

**12. Por uma lareira**

_Onde as coisas tão simples  
são, ao mesmo tempo, tão complicadas_

Harry o encontrou no final da noite, depois da detenção de McGonagall. Estava furioso por algum motivo e absteve-se de comentar sobre o que seus amigos haviam lhe dito durante a aula da tarde. Sem oferecer justificativas, aprovou imediatamente a sugestão do outro, e os dois decidiram deixar Hogwarts ainda naquela noite.

Procurando evitar o zelador da escola, Harry foi até o Salão Comunal para juntar suas coisas. Draco desceu até as masmorras antes de subir novamente para o segundo andar, onde encontraria o namorado uma hora depois. Precisavam fugir o mais rápido possível – e fazê-lo de forma discreta também, durante a madrugada, antes que os corredores da escola se enchessem de alunos curiosos e os professores os surpreendessem.

Seria uma verdadeira tentativa de suicídio se continuassem naquela sala até a manhã seguinte – considerando que Draco tivera a _genial_ idéia de usarem a lareira de Dolores Umbridge, por ser a única não-vigiada do castelo (ou, ao menos, foi o que ele alegou).

Harry não sabia, mas a intenção dele era outra. A lareira havia sido escolhida por ser a única na escola a ter ligação direta com o Ministério da Magia. Antes que o grifinório insistisse que deveriam esperar mais algumas horas para ir ao Beco Diagonal (que, àquela hora, "deveria estar vazio e escuro", segundo as palavras de Harry), Draco não teve dúvidas. Pegou-o pelo braço e, com uma certa dose de gentileza, levou-o até a lareira.

Enquanto Harry repetia que não era a hora mais apropriada para aparecerem em um beco vazio e escuro ("Você tem medo do bicho-papão, Potter?", provocou Draco, apenas para fazê-lo calar-se), o sonserino jogou o pó-de-flu na lareira e gritou: "Sala do Ministro".

Devido à usual graciosidade dos Malfoy, Draco não teve problema algum para sair da lareira e usar um feitiço simples para repelir as cinzas de sua roupa. Com Harry, entretanto, a história foi bem diferente. O grifinório havia tropeçado, caído sobre o tapete e ficado com as roupas cobertas de cinzas.

– MALFOY! – ele repreendeu, levantando-se, enquanto Draco lhe lançava um olhar divertido.

– Levante-se – disse Draco, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Harry recusou friamente a ajuda.

"O que foi, Potter? Você não queria sair de Hogwarts?"

– Você é louco ou o quê? Não podemos simplesmente entrar no Ministério no meio da madrugada!

– Acredito que acabamos de entrar... – sorriu Draco mais uma vez, limpando as roupas de Harry com uma sacudidela da varinha.

– Acha que isso é uma brincadeira? – Harry respondeu com raiva. – Já disse, você é louco, nós poderíamos ser presos por isso!

– Presos, Potter? Você tem andado muito com os trouxas. Acha realmente que me colocariam em Azkaban por ter entrado no escritório do Fudge? Cai na real, _Harry_, eu sou um Malfoy.

– E eu sou um Potter – Harry revirou os olhos.

– Não _um Potter_, você é o _Santo Potter_, ninguém o prenderia só por entrar no Ministério... se bem que... hum... eu posso dizer que é culpa sua por eu estar aqui a essa hora.

– Não viaja, Malfoy! Vamos, vamos sair daqui antes que alguém nos veja.

Pensando em algo muito diferente de sair dali, Draco manteve o sorriso no rosto o tempo todo, divertindo-se com o nervosismo do outro. Aproximou-se. Antes que Harry pudesse recuar e arrastá-lo para fora da sala, Draco enlaçou sua cintura e puxou-o mais para perto. Olharam-se.

– Eu já mencionei que você é louco? – perguntou Harry em voz baixa, cedendo.

– Obrigada pelo elogio, _Harry_... o que vem agora? Sarcástico e presunçoso? – sussurrou ele, o olhar fixo nos lábios do grifinório. – Não me elogie tanto ou meu ego pode não passar pela porta quando sairmos...

– Seu ego não pode passar pela porta, Malfoy. Nenhuma parte sua pode passar pela porta.

Sem fazer objeção alguma às idéias do namorado, ao menos não naquele instante, Draco fechou os olhos e mergulhou em sua boca. Encontrou resistência, não pelos lábios de Harry, que estavam entreabertos, mas pelo próprio corpo do grifinório, que o empurrava com a mesma força depositada naquele beijo, que nada tinha de simples.

Sem prestar atenção, Draco deixou-se ser empurrado pelo outro – dois passos para trás fizeram-no colidir com a mesa de Fudge. Harry beijava-o com urgência, tirando desajeitadamente sua gravata e abrindo os botões da camisa como lhe fora mais conveniente – arrancando quase todos. Sem abandonar os lábios de Draco, passou a mão por seus ombros com entusiasmo e deixou seu tórax nu por completo.

As mãos do sonserino mal tinham tempo de fazer o mesmo com Harry. Ocupavam-se com seu pescoço, seu cabelo, seu rosto. Ficaram emaranhadas nos fios negros enquanto o resto de seu corpo sucumbia às vontades do outro. Harry afastou o rosto e pôs-se de joelhos antes que Draco sequer notasse o que ele estava fazendo.

Draco ofegou ao sentir o toque de Harry – e então percebeu que a parte de baixo de sua roupa já estava a seus pés. Procurando se conter, puxou ainda mais os fios sedosos que estavam entre seus dedos. Mordeu o lábio inferior e decidiu no mesmo instante que não poderia ceder tão facilmente.

Afastando Harry um pouco, Draco ajoelhou-se e ficou com os olhos no mesmo nível do namorado. Encarou-os por um momento e, em seguida, avançou sobre o outro, inclinando-o a ponto de deitarem-se no chão. Usando apenas a força – não a vontade – Harry resistiu.

Por um tempo, ao menos, já que Draco sabia muito bem que artifícios usar para minar suas defesas. Deixou-se, por fim, ser mais uma vez dominado, mesmo depois de toda a resistência que demonstrara.

Essa submissão pareceu afastar Draco por completo. Ele levantou, deixando Harry no chão sem entender nada, e recolheu a camisa que tinha sido jogada sobre a escrivaninha. Vestiu-se e, com feitiços, encolheu a bagagem que havia trazido consigo e deixado esquecida em um canto.

Ainda no chão, Harry inspirou profundamente, recompondo-se antes de levantar. Manteve o olhar sobre Draco o tempo todo.. Queria alguma explicação, mas não a pediu com palavras. Tampouco recebeu. O loiro distraía-se com alguns feitiços de dissimulação que aplicava para mascarar sua verdadeira aparência. Desistindo, Harry aproximou-se, transfigurou por completo as roupas que vestiam (ainda nitidamente bruxas) e deixou que Draco mudasse o comprimento de seus cabelos e a sua aparência – serem parados pela polícia trouxa na rua por serem menores não faria bem algum.

Ao terminar, o sonserino anunciou que era melhor que saíssem dali antes que o pessoal do Ministério aparecesse para o trabalho. Chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado e, antes de atravessarem o portal que os levaria ao Beco Diagonal, decidiram que precisavam de dinheiro – dinheiro trouxa – se quisessem sobreviver fora da Londres bruxa.

Harry pegou a mão de Draco e o levou até Gringottes. De lá, puseram-se a procurar por um lugar discreto o bastante para que não fossem facilmente encontrados, fora do mundo bruxo – cujos integrantes, sem dúvida, por-se-iam à procura deles sem demora.


	13. 13 Em um pub

**13. Em um pub**

_Onde o álcool não é  
__necessariamente a melhor opção_

Saíram de Londres, pelo metrô, quando já amanhecia – Draco em silêncio, sem comentar sobre a escolha do meio de transporte. Não haviam definido roteiro nem destino, deixando a chegada à sorte e ao acaso. Desceram em uma estação qualquer de uma zona movimentada e puseram-se a procurar por um apartamento.

O primeiro corretor a mostrar-lhes alguns lugares era extremamente comunicativo e demonstrou-se irônico quando os dois lhe disseram que queriam apenas um quarto, com cama de casal. Dispensaram-no não muito tempo depois.

A noite chegou com Harry e Draco andando, de estômago vazio, pelas ruas do último bairro visitado. Pararam então em um pub para ao menos tomar alguma coisa antes de continuar à procura de um lugar para dormir.

Entraram com calma; não tinham, afinal, muito para fazer até o dia seguinte. Draco foi até o bar, seguido por um Harry bastante incomodado com a música e a pouca iluminação do ambiente.

Observando os bizarros indivíduos que pareciam divertir-se por estar ali, Harry distraiu-se, sendo surpreendido, depois de um tempo, pelo copo que Draco empurrara em suas mãos.

– O que é isso? – perguntou, erguendo os olhos verdes, cheio de desconfiança.

– Os trouxas chamam de Volcano. Acredite, é bom – respondeu Draco, pegando-lhe levemente o braço e levando-o a uma das mesas.

– Isso tem álcool?

– Um pouco... é feito com uísque trouxa, sabe...

Draco respondera displicentemente, ignorando os conceitos puritanos que Harry estranhamente concebera naquele momento. Seus olhos percorreram o pub, nervosos, talvez com medo de que alguém os reconhecesse ou ao menos percebesse que tinham, de fato, apenas quinze anos.

Ainda desconfiando, sem entender de onde Draco tirara tanta informação sobre a bebida trouxa, Harry largou o copo na mesa, sem intenção de beber, e sentou-se. Draco já havia soltado seu braço e, pela necessidade de não perder o contato e manter a atenção dele voltada para si, o grifinório entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, ignorando qualquer olhar recriminatório que pudessem lhes dirigir.

– Quer dizer que você só bebe quando seus amiguinhos grifinórios ganham uma partida, é, Potter? Se quiser, eu jogo com você...

– Aqui? – Harry sobressaltou-se.

– Se quiser... – repetiu ele. – Vou ter mesmo que deixá-lo vencer para que você ao menos experimente essa bebida?

– Não podemos jogar Quadribol aqui, Malfoy. E, mesmo que pudéssemos, você jamais precisaria me deixar vencer...

– Talvez... – um sorriso escapou pelos lábios de Draco. – Está bem, eu admito que você é _muito bom_...

Harry sentiu que seu rosto ruborizara involuntariamente. Não sabia como lidar com o que sentia ao receber tal elogio de Draco Malfoy. Levou o copo até a boca e bebeu um grande gole sem pensar. O sorriso permaneceu nos lábios de Draco.

– Por que _você_ não bebe? – Harry agora sentia uma necessidade diferente: a de desviar a atenção que Draco dedicava a ele.

– Agora não. Talvez depois. Notou que aquela garota não tira os olhos de você?

- O quê? Quem? - perguntou Harry, estupefato.

- A de vestido marrom perto do bar.

- Hm... não conheço... você acha que ela quer alguma coisa comigo?

- Bem, comigo certamente não é, Harry... e você, quer alguma coisa com ela?

- Talvez... – Harry esnobou a insinuação do outro, aproveitando para beber mais um pouco.

Frustrado, Draco expirou todo o ar dos pulmões. Quem estava jogando agora era Harry, e ele não gostava nem um pouco de não estar no controle.

- Acha que, se eu quisesse alguma coisa com ela, eu ainda estaria sentado aqui com você? – perguntou suavemente, ignorando que a bebida começava a fazer efeito e acariciando o rosto de Draco, de forma a evitar que ele guardasse o mínimo de ressentimento.

Baixando o olhar, Draco desviou a atenção para a mesa, tentando não se sentir constrangido pelos pigarros que foram ouvidos à sua volta. Harry não pareceu desconfortável, apenas um pouco confuso quando Draco pegou sua mão e a afastou do rosto.

- O que foi?

- Desculpe...

- Não quer? – insistiu Harry.

- Não.

- Talvez minha memória esteja _jogando_ comigo, mas achei que você gostasse...

- Não aqui – respondeu Draco, ainda sem conseguir encará-lo.

Olhando para os lados, Harry tentou entender o que ele queria dizer. Não via o que tinha de errado com o lugar, exceto o fato de serem pessoas mais velhas. Em algumas mesas, havia homens acariciando e até beijando mulheres, então o que poderia haver de errado na demonstração de afeto entre eles?

- Não entendo. Você se importa com os outros?

- Não, com você – replicou Draco, curtamente. - Vou buscar mais uma bebida.

Sozinho, Harry continuou pensando. Sabia que alguns trouxas eram preconceituosos, mas achava que esses eram limitados a idiotas como seus tios. Havia a possibilidade... talvez não fossem apenas seus tios que faziam aquelas piadinhas ridículas... talvez Draco sentisse que não eram bem-vindos ali.

- Somos os estranhos aqui, não é? – perguntou quando o outro sentara-se novamente.

Draco, que voltara sem bebida alguma, pegou o copo de Harry e terminou o whiskey em um só gole antes de responder com seriedade, como se estivesse preocupado.

- Os trouxas não costumam gostar de quem é diferente. Acho melhor irmos embora – comentou, pegando Harry novamente pela mão e convidando-o a levantar-se.

Deixaram o pub sem incidentes e andaram um pouco até chegar a um parque. Sentaram-se abraçados, no intento de se proteger da noite fria de dezembro. Harry ainda sentia o efeito do pouco álcool que bebera e não se sentia disposto a pensar em um lugar para passarem a noite. Decidiu que poderiam ficar naquela praça trouxa mesmo e preocupar-se somente pela manhã.


	14. 14 Em um hotel

**14. Em um hotel**

_Onde dúvidas começam a aparecer  
e falta a confiança_

- Harry... – Draco mexeu o ombro, impedindo-o de dormir.

- Hum?

- Harry, nós não podemos dormir aqui... está frio, e amanhã essa praça vai estar cheia de trouxas.

Murmurando algo como "e daí?", o grifinório tentou virar o rosto e ignorar o que Draco lhe dizia. Quem se importava com os trouxas? Provavelmente, acordariam ao levantar do sol. E não fazia tanto frio assim, pelo menos não enquanto estavam abraçados.

- Venha, vamos achar um lugar mais decente para dormir, não quero ser crucificado pela minha coluna amanhã.

Gentil como sempre, Draco se levantou fazendo Harry perder o apoio que tinha em seu ombro e ser atirado sobre o banco.

- Dá pra você voltar pra cá? É impossível achar um maldito apartamento às onze e meia da noite – resmungou, com os olhos quase fechados.

- Nossa, Potter, você consegue superar até a mim com seu desconhecimento do mundo trouxa. Vai me dizer que nunca ouviu falar em um hotel?

Com isso, Draco deu-lhe as costas, puxando a varinha discretamente do bolso. Fez desaparecer o banco em que Harry estava deitado, fazendo-o cair no chão. Não se virou para conferir o resultado do feitiço, mas deu um sorriso de superioridade, sabendo que agora conseguiria realizar seus intentos.

- Bom, eu vou arrumar um quarto para mim com uma bela cama _king size_, Potter. Se você preferir, pode ficar dormindo aí no chão, mas eu não me oporia em dividir a cama com você...

- Pelo contrário, é exatamente o que você quer fazer, não é mesmo, Malfoy?

Harry sorriu, levantando-se e esquecendo um pouco o sono – a noite ainda poderia ser muito interessante.

* * *

Foram atendidos por uma recepcionista muito simpática e lhe explicaram que não tinham bagagem devido a um engano que ocorrera no aeroporto. Ao informarem que queriam apenas uma suíte com cama _king size_, ela ofereceu um _champagne_ por conta da casa e deu um sorriso maroto, entregando-lhes as chaves. 

Subiram pelo elevador até o sétimo andar e entraram no quarto. A porta mal tinha sido fechada quando Harry pegou o loiro rudemente pelos ombros, e o empurrou com força, fazendo-o recuar. Draco foi jogado na cama de forma nada civilizada e foi impedido de se levantar por Harry, que se ajoelhou sobre ele, restringindo seus movimentos.

Com os olhos bem abertos, Draco aproveitou que seus braços não estavam presos e agarrou o grifinório pela cintura, revidando com a mesma delicadeza com que fora jogado na cama. Sua intenção era controlar Harry, obrigando-o a beijá-lo... mas o grifinório não queria ser controlado.

Quem manipulava o jogo agora era Harry. Ele incitara uma reação mais intensa em Draco para depois começar a agir com toda a calma e lentidão que seu corpo permitia. Sentindo o próprio coração pulsar mais forte, o grifinório respirou profundamente para aparentar controle. Com isso, a forma e a força com que Draco o segurava tornavam-se irrelevantes – era ele quem dominava, não Draco.

Era ele quem determinava o que poderiam ou não fazer. Harry precisou tomar a iniciativa de tirar as roupas de Draco para que o outro conseguisse despi-lo.

No quarto ainda escuro, Harry buscou a garrafa de champagne, que tinha sido colocada ao lado da cama. Segurando a garrafa no pequeno espaço que havia entre os dois, estourou-a. A rolha ficou em sua mão, enquanto o líquido transbordava sobre Draco.

Antes que o sonserino pudesse rir, Harry se apossou de sua boca, ocupando-a. Aos poucos, porém, sua atenção deixou de concentrar-se nos lábios de Draco, pondo-se a beber o _champagne_ derramado. Seu toque provocava e instigava os pensamentos do loiro, que se continha para não pedir por mais.

Enquanto mãos exploravam suas costas e sorrateiramente flertavam com o meio de suas pernas, Draco perdeu a paciência e, sem pensar duas vezes, virou-se, cobrindo o corpo de Harry com o seu.

- Acha que vai me torturar, Potter? – perguntou com selvageria, suas mãos repentinamente explorando o corpo do outro com toques nada sutis.

"Realmente acha que pode fazer isso?", insistiu Draco, fazendo Harry levantar-se pela força, enquanto o desafiava pelo olhar.

"Responda!", demandou, puxando-o brutalmente. "Você começou tudo isso e não consegue mais ir em frente. O que foi, Potter? Está com medo?"

- Eu não...

- Está gostando? – murmurou ele, mais com raiva do que desejo, enquanto obrigava Harry a sentar-se, de frente, em seu colo. – É isso que você quer?

Não buscava uma resposta – a pergunta fora retórica. Buscava, sim, uma atitude. Passou as mãos pelas costas dele, segurando-o pelos ombros e, colocando ali toda a sua fúria, penetrou Harry. Completamente. Uma vez só.

A dor que Harry deveria estar sentindo foi traduzida em uma mordida no ombro do grifinório, que Draco executou sem qualquer piedade enquanto o abraçava. Segurando a respiração, Harry sentiu Draco sair de dentro de si.

Foi jogado no chão. Pisado. Draco colocou a mão em suas costas, mantendo-o firmemente preso sobre o tapete, e desafiou-o com o rosto bem próximo ao seu:

"O que você acha que diriam do heroizinho que gosta de ser pisado, mordido, subjugado? Acha que seu querido padrinho gostaria de saber da mulherzinha passiva que você é?"

Vendo que Harry não reagia, Draco o envolveu pela cintura, levantando-o do chão só um pouco. Sem maiores cuidados, penetrou-o novamente.

"Mas você gosta disso, não é?", ele praticamente cuspiu em seus ouvidos, puxando Harry pelos cabelos e estocando contra ele.

"Até quando o santo Potter vai agüentar?", estocou mais uma vez. "Porque não desiste logo e volta correndo para a escola?"

Investiu outra vez contra o corpo sob o seu... outra vez... e outra... e outra... e outra... Ejaculou sobre Harry em silêncio. Em seguida, levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, deixando o outro no chão, sozinho.


	15. 15 Em um quarto

**15. Em um quarto**

_Onde gestos e palavras  
contam diferentes histórias_

Deitado no chão, Harry pôde ouvir a porta do banheiro sendo trancada e o chuveiro sendo aberto. Draco lhe dera as coisas e o deixara ali, como se fosse algo completamente desprezível – um simples ornamento do quarto. Um simples objeto que poderia ser usado conforme conveniência e descartado como qualquer coisa fútil da vida.

Ainda abalado pelo que acabara de acontecer, inspirou tremulamente e não se deu ao trabalho de levantar. Mordia com força o lábio, que a essa altura já sangrava, e tentava conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair sobre o tapete. Não demorou muito para que se entregasse ao sono.

De banho tomado e completamente vestido, Draco retornou ao quarto uma hora depois e soltou um suspiro ao vê-lo. Compadeceu-se pelos tremores que percorriam o corpo do grifinório, pela gelidez de sua pele, pelas lágrimas que ainda não haviam secado em seu rosto – e abaixou-se para pegá-lo no colo e colocá-lo sobre a cama.

Antes que pudesse fazê-lo, entretanto, levou um susto: Harry deixou um grito escapar de seus lábios. Em desespero, alheio à preocupação do loiro, o grifinório segurou a testa com toda a força. Draco tentou acordá-lo, tentou disfarçar os gritos que deveriam estar sendo ouvidos por metade dos hóspedes àquela hora da madrugada.

A reação de Harry ao seu toque não poderia ser mais inesperada. Sentando-se abruptamente, abriu os olhos e usou os braços para empurrar Draco, procurando afastá-lo. Vomitou violentamente sobre o chão, assustando ao máximo o namorado.

Crendo que sacudir Harry seria uma péssima idéia, Draco agarrou seu braço com firmeza. O gesto passou um pouco de conforto e serviu para que Harry se firmasse na realidade.

– Que aconteceu, Potter? – perguntou Draco, buscando o olhar do outro.

– O Sr. Weasley... droga! Voldemort... eu ataquei ele! – respondeu Harry, praticamente revivendo o sonho em confusão.

– Não seja idiota, Potter, você ficou aqui o tempo todo, não pode ter atacado alguém.

– _Você _não entende. Voldemort... – Harry tentou livrar-se das mãos em seu braço e levantar-se, mas Draco o impediu. – Eu preciso avisar Dumbledore ou o Sr. Weasley vai morrer!

– Dá pra você parar com essa histeria? Ele não vai morrer, agora se acalme! Seja lá o que aconteceu, não tem nada que possamos fazer. O que você pretende? Achar uma coruja em um hotel trouxa? Ou, quem sabe, usar magia para conjurar uma, entregando nossa localização diretamente ao Ministério? Não seja patético, Potter!

– Patético, é? É o melhor que você pode fazer agora?

Draco deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

– Ah, sim, _minha querida_, é o melhor. Porque você realmente não quer ver quando eu fizer _o pior_.

Com um tom agressivo na voz, Harry recuou, afastando-se e mantendo as mãos no ar, em advertência.

– Não me toque – ordenou.

– O que foi Harry? Fui muito homem pra você? – incitou Malfoy, ainda que sentasse na cama.

– Só... não me toque, está bem?

Aparentando indiferença, Draco deu de ombros. Sentou-se na cama e pegou uma pasta preta que estava na gaveta do criado-mudo.

– Acha que é prudente descermos para o desjejum, ou é melhor usarmos o serviço de quarto? – analisando a pasta, o loiro perguntou levianamente, como se não houvesse nada de mais importante no momento.

– Não me preocupo com comida às duas e meia da manhã – Harry respondeu, mantendo sobre Draco um olhar cheio de acusação.

– Bom, acontece que eu me preocupo quando passo quase um dia inteiro sem comer e tudo que tenho no meu estômago, _às duas e meia da manhã,_ é meio copo de uma bebida alcoólica – em um tom muito mais rude, Draco insistiu no assunto.

– Certo – conformou-se Harry, desistindo de encará-lo e levantando-se do chão.

Harry tentava controlar o nervosismo, a raiva e qualquer outro sentimento que contribuía para confundi-lo daquela forma. Ao permanecer sentado, Draco pareceu lhe delegar a autoridade da situação, embora suas próximas palavras indicassem que não aceitaria ser subjugado.

– Sente-se, vamos pedir algo para comer.

Harry continuou apenas a encará-lo.

"O que foi? Está com medo?"

Ainda em silêncio, Harry cedeu e se aproximou. Sentou, mas reagiu quando Draco tentou pegar sua mão.

"O que foi agora? Não gosta mais? É isso?", insistiu ele, sem ter uma resposta. "Está com vergonha do que fizemos esta noite?"

– Você não entende... você não entenderia! – ouviu o sussurro.

– Será? – ignorando o desejo de Harry, Draco tocou-o, pegando de leve sua mão e puxando-o para perto de si. – Que parte eu não entendo? A parte em que você gostou de ser tratado como uma prostituta, ou aquela em que você teve um orgasmo gritando como uma mulherzinha?

Harry virou o rosto, tentando afastar-se. O aperto de Draco em sua mão, entretanto, intensificou-se, puxando-o de volta com força e fazendo-o deitar-se.

- Eu não estava... só cale a boca, merda!

- Por que, Harry? – Malfoy, curvando-se, fez com que seu rosto ficasse próximo daquele que estava em seu colo. – Não consegue admitir que gostou?

– EU ODIEI, está bem? O que você acha que eu sou? Uma putinha que você pega em qualquer esquina?

– Oh, coitadinho do Potter... se sentiu ofendido por ser a mocinha. Cresça, Harry! Achou que seriam só rosas e champagne entre nós? Eu não sou o Weasley.

– Claro que você não é. Ele nunca seria tão perversamente nojento como você.

– Por que não volta para ele, então? Assim ele e todos aqueles traidores podem fazer com que você se sinta o heroizinho que é... a não ser que queira a sangue-ruim. É isso que quer, Harry? A imunda da Granger beijando seus machucadinhos?

– E daí? Talvez seja... porque talvez eu estivesse errado sobre você por todo esse tempo...

Olhou para Draco e buscou em sua face qualquer sinal de sentimento. Encontrou olhos cinzentos cheios de decepção. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e, em um gesto que poderia ser confundido com um carinho, mexeu nos cabelos negros, puxando a cabeça de Harry para seu colo.

– Por que... por que você começou a agir assim de repente? – perguntou Harry em meio às lágrimas silenciosas que teimavam em alcançar a calça de Draco.

– Assim como, Harry? Tudo que fiz foi lhe dar o que você queria.

– De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda? De onde, Draco?

Sem ter resposta, Harry continuou:

"Eu achei que você... mas você nunca..."

– Nunca o quê? Eu nunca o amei, é isso que acha? – Draco suspirou complacente. – Ah, Harry, você sequer entende o que é amor.

Acariciando os cabelos do namorado, Draco continuou:

"Você sabe o que vi no dia em que estraguei a sua poção? Vi um garoto que, mesmo tendo alguém para estragar sua tarefa, não se deixou derrubar. E, mesmo sendo um grifinório, conteve-se para não reclamar da injustiça daquela detenção, porque sabia que a culpa não era do Professor Snape."

"Sabe o que mais eu vi, Harry? Vi que você sentiu outra coisa, não raiva, quando toquei em você aquele dia. E vi você ficar confuso por isso."

"Só que você não está apaixonado por mim, não é mesmo? Você não sente amor por mim... ou sente?"

Apenas considerando aquelas palavras, Harry não respondeu. Draco suspirou mais uma vez.

"É, achei que não. Amor, Harry, é quando você começa a ver as pessoas tal como elas não são. E, até agora, você não parou de me ver como o Comensal da Morte prestes a trair você..."


	16. 16 Em um cativeiro

**16. Em um cativeiro**

_Onde o que era possibilidade  
__se torna real. Ou não?_

Seu lábio estava novamente ferido. Dessa vez, por causa das tentativas de conter os gritos. Seus joelhos doíam das muitas vezes que foram de encontro ao chão. Podia jurar que sua pele jamais teria a mesma sensibilidade depois de ter sido severamente submetido a sessões de Cruciatus que pareciam durar por horas a fio.

A cela tão comum onde fora jogado era dominada por um ar de podridão que só poderia ser associado a dementadores. Harry não vira qualquer um deles se aproximar, mas, mesmo de olhos fechados, podia sentir seus efeitos. Os gritos dos Comensais da Morte discutindo seu destino, ao fundo, confundiam-se com as súplicas de sua mãe.

Desistira de entender se já era noite, ou de descobrir se haveria alguma forma de escapar daquele lugar. Seus pensamentos se tornavam cada vez mais confusos, e ele buscava se agarrar às poucas lembranças felizes na tentativa de manter a sanidade.

Lembranças felizes, entretanto, só o ajudavam quando algum Comensal afastava os dementadores para aproximar-se, porque, em outros momentos, serviam apenas para deixá-lo com a sensação de um profundo vazio. Começava a acreditar que não conseguiria sair dali com vida – e, com essa triste conclusão, pôs-se a encarar com indiferença as grades da própria cela, esperando que chegasse a hora de encontrar seus carrascos.


	17. 17 Em uma mansão

**17. Em uma Mansão**

_Onde duas máscaras  
se tornam inúteis_

Excetuando-se os professores, ninguém mais fora informado sobre o desaparecimento de Harry Potter, ao menos até aquela reunião de quinta-feira. Rony e Hermione foram mantidos longe do Largo Grimmauld devido ao ataque a Arthur Weasley e não puderam, assim, contar nada a Sirius ou a qualquer outro membro da Ordem da Fênix.

Sirius Black andava impacientemente pela cozinha, apesar dos protestos de Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt e Nymphadora Tonks. A discussão sobre a próxima guarda ao Departamento de Mistérios continuava, apesar disso. Ao menos, até o momento em que Snape entrou na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld.

O professor de Poções carregava uma expressão solene no rosto e uma máscara branca nas mãos e, ao vê-lo, todos silenciaram. Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e fechou o punho, mas se manteve à distância, do outro lado da mesa.

Não foi preciso que Dumbledore lhe desse a palavra para que Snape começasse a falar em um tom extremamente suave:

– Os Comensais encontraram Potter. Ele estava... dormindo com Draco em um hotel trouxa-

– _Snape_ – Sirius rosnou em aviso. Havia parado de andar.

– Como eu estava dizendo – continuou o professor, ignorando Black –, os Comensais encontraram Potter. Aparentemente, o garoto foi descuidado o suficiente para ignorar todas as regras de utilização de magia na frente dos trouxas, usando um feitiço em um beco de Londres. Juntando isso às informações de Draco, não foi nem um pouco difícil capturar o _precioso Potter_.

– Ah, certamente foi muito fácil para você, não é mesmo, Snivellus? – atacou Sirius, elevando o tom da voz. – Chega aqui com essa máscara só para fazer pose de "oh, estou trabalhando pela Ordem", quando sabe, inclusive, onde Harry está, e não faz nada para ajudá-lo!

Quando terminou de falar, não era só ele estava em pé, como também Lupin e Kingsley, que se colocaram como uma barreira para o avanço de Sirius. Ao responder, tudo que Snape fez foi manter o olhar frio – e, de certa forma, zombeteiro – sobre Black.

– Eu jamais disse que desconhecia o paradeiro de Potter, disse? Apesar da sua ousadia grifinória não permitir que perceba, existem momentos apropriados para que certos planos sejam postos em práticas. Eu simplesmente não poderia tirar Potter de lá enquanto os Comensais não decidissem não entregá-lo ao Lord das Trevas.

– Eles decidiram não entregar Harry a Voldemort, Severus? – perguntou Dumbledore com a voz calma, os olhos azuis faiscando.

– Obviamente, esse é o plano a longo prazo, Diretor – respondeu Snape, ocultando um suspiro –, mas alguns Comensais relutam em permitir que Lucius obtenha as glórias por isso junto ao Lord das Trevas, usando como argumento o relacionamento entre Draco e Potter.

– _Não-existe-um-relacionamento_ – Sirius rosnou entredentes.

O levantar de sobrancelha foi a maior demonstração que Snape ofereceu como prova de seu divertimento quanto à negação de Sirius.

– Como preferir, Black. Afinal, o garoto é todo seu, não é mesmo?

Com essa provocação, Sirius praticamente pulou por cima de Lupin, alcançando Severus em um piscar de olhos, antes que alguém pudesse intervir. Snape foi derrubado, junto com a cadeira, e atingiu o chão com força, a máscara branca escapando de sua mão. Sirius caiu por cima dela, deformando-a.

– SIRIUS! – alguém gritou.

Quando a mão fechada do grifinório acertou um soco no rosto de professor de Poções, alguém finalmente se levantou da cadeira, afastando os dois. Snape empunhava sua varinha e apenas seus olhos negros expressavam alguma exaltação. A voz continuava no mesmo tom aveludado, reservado apenas às suas melhores ironias, quando falou:

– Está tentando tirar meus meios de resgatar seu afilhadinho querido, Black? Quem sabe, se continuar insistindo, até tenha sucesso.

Com isso, ignorando o olhar de todos os presentes, Snape juntou a máscara e, com a capa esvoaçando atrás de si, abandonou a reunião.


	18. 18 Obscuridade

**18. Obscuridade**

_Onde não só uma porta  
é aberta_

Trêmulo, Harry abriu os olhos para escuridão do quarto. No silêncio, nada conseguia ver. Apenas ouvia um ruído, que poderia ser de uma porta batendo incessantemente.

Mesmo sem recordar o que acontecera, sua mente estranhou a ausência da dor. Movendo-se, levantou-se e atravessou o quarto a passos inseguros – as mãos sempre à frente, tateando até encontrarem a parede. Seguindo-a, sentiu a fresta que deveria ser do batente da porta. Procurou a maçaneta e abriu-a.

A repentina luminosidade fez seus olhos arderem. Permitiu-se um suspiro e, confuso, ouviu leves passos. Uma pequena criatura empurrou-o de volta à semi-escuridão do quarto e determinou com voz estridente:

– Harry Potter não deve levantar! Harry Potter está muito machucado, não pode andar pela casa!

– Dobby! – protestou ele. – Dobby, calma. Eu estou bem... mas, onde estamos?

– No Largo Grimmauld, meu senhor. Mestre Dumbledore mandou Dobby ajudar Harry Potter e controlar Monstro. Mas Harry Potter deve ficar deitado, se precisa de alguma coisa, Dobby pode ajudar.

– Largo Grimmauld? Sirius está aqui, então?

– Sim, está – o elfo balançou a cabeça veementemente. – Ele ainda não sabe que Harry Potter acordou. Estão na cozinha, em reunião.

– E o que aconteceu, Dobby?

– Dobby não sabe, meu senhor. Dobby ouviu algo sobre os Malfoy. Mestre Black anda com muita raiva de Draco Malfoy ultimamente.

Draco Malfoy. O nome – e algumas lembranças – assaltaram-no repentinamente. O chocolate, a fuga, a tortura.


	19. 19 Memória

**19. Memória**

_Onde memórias ameaçam  
tornarem-se realidade_

A tortura, a fuga, o chocolate. Uma coisa como conseqüência de outra. Um profundo pesar apoderava-se de sua alma ao reprisar a última expressão que o olhar de Draco lhe oferecera: contrição. Sua mente teimava em repetir e repetir a voz irônica de Snape ao zombar de sua irresponsabilidade. Seu corpo ainda se arrepiava quando acreditava ouvir mais uma vez a gargalhada fria de Lucius Malfoy, por tê-lo – à força – a seus pés.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse ter dito alguma coisa, Harry foi aparatado para fora do hotel – para algum lugar distante que não reconheceu. Draco, ele não vira desde então.

Entretanto, ouvira sobre ele. Lucius Malfoy parecia acreditar que não conseguiria atingir as crenças de Harry atacando diretamente seus sentimentos pelo outro garoto. Escolheu, então, manipular e enganar; acusar, como um verdadeiro sonserino. Por não ter encontrado Draco novamente, Harry ainda não sabia precisar o quão falsas eram as informações que Lucius lhe passara.

O fato persistia que ele fora para o hotel com Draco. Por idéia do sonserino. E fora no hotel que os Comensais os tinham surpreendido. Malfoy afirmara com veemência que Draco estivera envolvido no plano o tempo todo e lhe mostrara evidências quanto a isso. Harry tinha todos os motivos para dar-lhe razão.

A detenção que Draco provocara... a falsa generosidade em compartilhar com seu maior inimigo um pedaço de _chocolate,_ só porque Harry tinha fome... e convencer Harry a fugir para a Londres trouxa... tudo parecia fazer parte de um plano. Tudo.

Ser seqüestrado pelos Comensais da Morte ao final não ajudara nem um pouco as dúvidas que começaram a surgir na cabeça de Harry. Ouviu que Sirius andava com raiva de Draco ultimamente. Talvez fosse apenas um ódio infantil vindo de anos, ou talvez Sirius, através da Ordem, tivera mais informações sobre o que acontecera... tivera verdades concretas, ao contrário de Harry, que só poderia entender através de algumas lembranças deturpadas e dos poucos sentimentos.

Poucos sentimentos: dor, tristeza, medo.

Silêncio.


	20. 20 Desculpas

**20. Desculpas**

_Onde qualquer um pode  
__criar novas escusas_

Talvez pressentindo que a reunião na cozinha terminara, Dobby desaparatou sem despedidas. Quase que imediatamente, Sirius entrou no quarto, nada surpreso por encontrar Harry desperto.

– Sirius, ouça. Draco... – por algum estranho motivo, Harry tentou justificar.

– O que você estava pensando, Harry? Fugir para Londres com Malfoy? Que poção ele deu para confundi-lo desse jeito?

– Ele não me deu poção alguma-

– Como pôde se deixar enganar desse jeito? – insistiu Sirius.

Os dois mantiveram seus olhares firmes um no outro por segundos. Sem obter uma resposta, o bruxo mais velho então abrandou a expressão e perguntou:

"Como você está?"

– Ótimo – respondeu Harry e, com um sussurro, continuou a partir de suas próprias conclusões: – Snape me tirou de lá, não foi?

– É, foi... – visivelmente contrariado, Sirius continuou: – Dumbledore disse que não é seguro Madame Pomfrey vir aqui. Snape tem fornecido... hum, as poções que demos para você nos últimos dias.

– Últimos dias? Quantos?

– Snape o trouxe sábado, hoje é quinta-feira.

Cinco dias... mais as horas que passara em cativeiro. Não recebera notícia alguma do mundo exterior, mas ocasionalmente algum Comensal se aproximava para dar-lhe um pedaço de pão, ou somente para zombar da sua fuga para Londres – Lucius Malfoy demonstrava um prazer sórdido nessa última atividade em especial.

Todas as vezes que parava para pensar, notava que Draco parecia tê-lo manipulado perfeitamente, em todos os aspectos. Conseguira fazer com que Harry saísse da escola por livre vontade e o iludira com seus gestos e palavras. Aquela última noite no hotel... Draco lhe oferecera uma tentativa de explicação para depois, através de palavras, revelar outras intenções; para depois, através de gestos, permitir que Comensais da Morte tomassem controle da situação.

Sentindo a boca seca, Harry teimosamente relutou em aceitar que as palavras de Lucius Malfoy – e de Sirius – fossem verdadeiras, em aceitar que ele tivesse, de fato, deixado enganar-se de tal forma. Certo, Draco lhe entregara aos Comensais, mas a fuga... aquela idéia ridícula de fuga, _ele_ que aceitara. Por um impulso idiota, um momento de irritação, _mas ele aceitara_, consciente do que estava fazendo.

Não havia poção ou feitiço feitos por Draco. Fora uma decisão idiota e infantil, fugir em meio à guerra, mas, por Merlin!, haviam motivos pra isso. Tinham ficado juntos por duas semanas e o fato da guerra jamais ter se tornado um assunto quando se encontravam deveria ser o maior indicativo de que não importava, _simplesmente não importava_ para o relacionamento deles.

– Draco não teria por quê... – acabou pensando em voz alta, recebendo um olhar de incredulidade de Sirius.

– Não teria, Harry? Ele é um sonserino, é o filho de Lucius Malfoy, pelas barbas de Merlin!

– E daí? Isso não quer dizer absolutamente nada! Draco não é como o pai dele.

Mais do que incrédulo, Sirius pareceu decepcionado.

– Nós falamos com Rony e Hermione quando você... hum, desapareceu. Eles nos disseram que você estava iludido em relação a Malfoy-

– Não estou iludido!

–... e que pensava que ele gostava de você – continuou Sirius, ignorando-o. – Não sei como pôde se deixar enganar desse jeito-

– Já disse que não estou iludido e, muito menos, fui enganado! Draco não fez um plano maléfico para me entregar aos Comensais-

– Mas ele fez! Não percebe, Harry? Ele fez e colocou em prática o plano, causando a detenção com Snape, levando você para Londres e entregando-o aos Comensais!

– ELE FOI OBRIGADO! – Harry explodiu, tirando a explicação do nada e percebendo, no mesmo instante, que condizia perfeitamente com as atitudes de Draco.

Com isso, Sirius olhou para o afilhado como se realmente não o conhecesse. Depois de ter agredido Snape na reunião da Ordem para defendê-lo das mentiras que aquele seboso contava, agora o próprio Harry se prestava a defender o loiro azedo que ajudara no seqüestro.

– Harry, você nem percebe o que está dizendo?! – Sem pensar, Sirius agarrou seu braço com força. – Você está encontrando desculpas para Malfoy. _Malfoy!_ Pomfrey precisa dar mais uma olhada em você, não é possível-

– Não é possível o quê? – livrando o braço e afastando-se de Sirius, Harry rebelou-se. – Que eu esteja do lado dele? É tão incompreensível assim que eu veja mais do que aquele boato de Comensal? Ele sequer tem a Marca Negra, sabia? É mais do que se pode dizer do professor de Poções que vocês mantêm na Ordem!

– Acha que não sei disso? Mas você esquece de um pequeno detalhe, _Harry_. Snape _salvou_ você, e não podemos dizer o mesmo de Malfoy, que o entregou para ser torturado por quatro dias pelos Comensais da Morte.

– Ah, sim, muito obrigado por me informar isso, Sirius. Muito obrigado mesmo. Porque, se você não tivesse me dito, eu sequer teria percebido quantas Cruciatus sofri antes que vocês pudessem fazer alguma coisa!

– Se não tivesse feito a estupidez de fugir com Malfoy, sequer teríamos de fazer alguma coisa, pra começo de conversa.

– Se não implicassem tanto com o fato de eu gostar de um garoto, sequer teríamos de fugir, _pra começo de conversa_ – Harry retrucou, sem medir as palavras. Detestava ser atacado desse jeito. – Mas, sabe, Sirius, é realmente engraçado o jeito como me condena por eu ter assumido isso. É inveja por você não ter conseguido fazer o mesmo com Lupin ou o quê?

– Você não tem idéia do que está falando, Harry.

– Será mesmo? Acha que ninguém percebeu o jeito que você olha pra ele? Ou como se abraçam toda vez, mesmo sem um motivo? Acredita que alguém na Ordem ainda veja a relação de vocês como _amizade_?

– Pare com isso – determinou Sirius. – O que eu tenho ou deixo de ter com Remus não é da sua conta.

– Claro que não é. Assim como não é da sua conta o que tenho ou deixo de ter com Draco.


	21. 21 Justificativas

**21. Justificativas**

_Onde definir talvez seja  
__mais importante que explicar_

Depois daquela conversa, ninguém mais na casa interrogou Harry – talvez querendo evitar atritos, talvez por ordem de Sirius, ou talvez apenas por acreditarem que a experiência tivesse sido suficiente para Harry aprender a lição e desistir de Malfoy.

Com o resgate de Harry, não somente Rony e Hermione haviam sido trazidos para o Largo Grimmauld, como também metade dos Weasley se mudara para lá. Alguns membros da Ordem, como Tonks, Lupin e até mesmo Kingsley participavam constantemente dos jantares.

Na maior parte do tempo, a casa se enchia de vida pela algazarra dos gêmeos ou simplesmente pelos descuidos de Tonks, que volta e meia derrubava alguma coisa, provocando os gritos da Sra. Black. Em meio a isso, era difícil para Harry permanecer indiferente ou ficar ponderando por horas sobre as repercussões da discussão que tivera com o padrinho.

Em alguns momentos, entretanto, Sirius conseguia ser tão irritantemente rabugento que, nem Harry, nem os outros moradores da casa ousavam se aproximar. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, algumas palavras de Sirius eram suficientes para causar tensão entre todos – com algo que deixava Harry extremamente desconfortável.

Como se não bastasse isso, um dia antes do retorno a Hogwarts, Snape aparecera na sede da Ordem da Fênix, informando a Harry que começaria a ensinar-lhe Oclumência no início do semestre.

Isso não contribuiu em nada para levantar o humor do garoto e, quando o Sr. Weasley voltou para casa no início daquela noite, os Weasley comemoraram sem a presença de Harry. Quando Sirius se pôs a procurá-lo no começo da noite, precisou subir até o último andar da casa e entrar no sótão, onde Bicuço era escondido.

Chamou pelo nome do afilhado e obteve como resposta apenas um olhar. Um olhar, pois Harry, do chão onde estava sentado, apenas o encarara mudamente. Decidindo que o jantar não era prioridade naquele momento, Sirius encostou a porta e se aproximou.

– Harry, me desculpe, eu não devia ter deixado você ficar no meio da briga, mas aquele Snivellus me tira do sério – falou com força na voz.

Sem ter resposta naquele instante, soltou um suspiro e foi sentar-se junto ao afilhado.

– É um absurdo que você tenha de passar horas aturando ele em vez de poder ficar aqui, sabe? Eu falei com Dumbledore, mas... – Sirius se interrompeu com um novo suspiro. – Bem, eu sinto muito que você tenha de voltar para a escola amanhã.

Depois de apenas observar o padrinho por intermináveis segundos, Harry disse:

– Eu também não estou pulando de felicidade por ter aulas particulares com Snape.

– É, eu sei. Ouça... eu quero que você me avise se ele estiver sendo mais nojento do que o normal, ok?

Harry franziu o cenho ao ver Sirius colocar em suas mãos um embrulho de papel pardo extremamente amassado. Assentindo, o padrinho o incentivou a abrir o pacote.

– É um espelho de dois sentidos. Eu tenho o par, Tiago e eu usávamos para cumprir detenções separadas. Você só precisa segurar o espelho e dizer meu nome.

Hesitante, Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e perguntou:

– Você não vai ter problemas por causa disso? A Ordem sabe sobre esse espelho?

– Nah, não se preocupe com isso. Quanto à Ordem... bem, Remus sabe desse espelho, não é? E se acontecer alguma coisa, nós preferimos que você use ele do que as lareiras vigiadas pelo Ministério.

– Você conversou com Lupin, então? – incitou o garoto, entrando no assunto que Sirius parecia querer evitar.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando – Sirius desconversou imediatamente.

– Certo. Sirius, eu não quero que você vá junto com os outros para King's Cross, Snape tem razão, você já foi visto-

Sem encará-lo, Sirius levantou-se impetuosamente, assustando até Bicuço.

– Snape tem razão? _Snape tem razão_?! Aff, não me venha você também com essa história! Já não chega Remus passar dois meses insistindo com isso nos meus ouvidos, agora você também?

– O que você quer? – Harry replicou com a mesma rebeldia, largando o espelho no chão. – Ser encontrado pelos Comensais ou ser preso pelo Ministério? Me desculpe, mas eu acho que nenhuma dessas duas é uma boa alternativa.

– Ficar louco dentro dessa casa também não é uma boa alternativa, _Harry._ Quem sabe você fica preso dentro da casa da sua família por um ano sem poder sair e vamos ver o que você acha?

– Esquece que eu fiquei onze anos praticamente preso na casa dos meus tios trouxas? E que isso continua acontecendo todo verão? Você ao menos sabe por que isso, Sirius? Sabe? Porque você já foi inconseqüente demais indo atrás de Pedro Pettigrew, porque você agiu por impulso e _não pensou_.

– E você queria que eu deixasse o assassino dos seus pais solto por aí?

– Caso não tenha percebido, o assassino dos meus pais continua solto por aí. Aliás, ele ganhou um corpo ano passado e já está atacando novamente, e você _não está ajudando_.

– E você está ajudando _tanto_ dormindo com um Malfoy.

– Ao menos eu consigo dormir com alguém, não é mesmo?

– E o que você quer que eu faça? Vá até Remus e declare meu amor infinito por ele? – perguntou Sirius, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

– Seria um ótimo começo – a risada divertida de Harry quebrou um pouco da tensão entre eles.

Ao ver as feições do padrinho relaxarem um pouco, ele continuou:

"Falando sério, Sirius, conversar com Lupin seria um bom começo".

Sirius engasgou-se com a própria fala.

– Eu estava brincando, Harry! Não tenho o que falar com Remus.

– Qual o problema? Quero dizer, por que você não quer falar com ele sobre isso? Você nem sabe se ele-

– Sente a mesma coisa que eu? – perguntou, rindo por puro nervosismo. – Não seja ingênuo, Harry.

– Por quê? Por que é ingenuidade acreditar que Lupin também gosta de você?

– Tem coisas demais acontecendo agora para nos preocuparmos com idiotices como essa.

– E você vem dizer isso pra mim? Mas não tem por que ignorar isso só por causa da guerra ou de qualquer outra desculpa que você queira dar depois... Voldemort, a Ordem, nada disso impediu que meus pais ficassem juntos, não foi?

– Lílian e Tiago... era diferente, Harry. Tiago sempre gostou dela, e depois que ele começou a se comportar, Lílian também se interessou. Eles ficaram amigos...

– E você quer chegar aonde com isso? – o garoto perguntou, sem desviar a atenção por um segundo sequer.

– Eu não sei – admitiu Sirius, derrotado.

– Lupin não vai ficar... er... com você aqui quando voltarmos pra Hogwarts?

Querendo encarar qualquer outra coisa que não o olhar de Harry, Sirius aproximou-se um pouco de Bicuço. Silenciosamente, assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ele vai lhe fazer companhia... quem sabe vocês não conversam?", diante do silêncio, continuou: "O que você quer dele? Porque, se quiser continuar só como amigo, então é isso o que você vai ser."


	22. 22 Draco

**22. Draco**

_Como?_

Com certa indiferença, Draco encarou as paisagens que passavam pela janela do trem. Na mesma cabine, Crabbe e Goyle riam grotescamente de alguma piada contada por Blaise Zabini, enquanto Pansy Parkinson insistia em pendurar os braços no pescoço do herdeiro da família Malfoy.

Depois daquele descanso forçado na Mansão de Wiltshire, Draco retornava à escola. Tudo preparado, tudo muito comum, não fosse o fato de que não planejara fazer essa viagem de volta. Ele partira em dezembro – via flu – sem se importar em voltar, sem querer voltar.

O destino, entretanto, é um eterno gozador – e o obrigou a mudar os planos por completo. Aquela escapada infantil junto a Potter acabara de uma maneira que só não fora mais trágica porque Snape interviera.

Seu pai ainda desconhecia esse pequeno detalhe – parecia acreditar que aqueles Comensais estúpidos tinham livrado Potter por estarem sob _Imperius_ ou simplesmente por terem feito algum acordo com o Ministério, covardes que eram – e não seria ele a revelar a verdade, perdendo qualquer vantagem que tivesse na situação.

Para manter tal controle e não acusar injustamente o Diretor da própria Casa, Draco engolira as próprias palavras, aceitando as humilhações de Lucius com uma boa dose de submissão. Repetia para si mesmo que o pai tinha razão, que fora insensatez se envolver com Potter... ignorância até. Ingenuidade por acreditar que poderia desafiar o pai de tal maneira, ou, pior, desafiar o Lord de tal maneira.

Nos últimos dias, a realidade assumira seu papel e as coisas voltaram ao devido lugar. Ele não pensaria mais em Potter e continuaria com todos os planos feitos para o futuro. Assumiria a Marca Negra, seguindo o pai em suas crenças, e ignoraria por completo qualquer ilusão que pudesse ter construído em relação àquele grifinório.

* * *

Ignorar Harry não era algo tão fácil de se fazer, Draco logo percebeu. Bastou desembarcar no trem na estação de Hogsmeade para começar a ouvir os murmúrios e boatos que rondavam o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Alguns diziam que ele saíra da escola para treinar contra Voldemort; outros, que estava planejando um golpe secreto para conquistar Ministério, e o Profeta Diário publicava que Potter fugira por não agüentar a pressão da fama. _Certo_.

O único problema é que, em meio a esses rumores, alguém aparentemente espalhara a verdade, que Harry Potter fugira com Draco Malfoy por ter um caso com o sonserino. Alguns alunos foram perspicazes o suficiente para apontar que ambos haviam sumido da escola antes mesmo das aulas terminarem – e que nenhum dos professores oferecera justificativa alguma para esse fato.

Bastaram alguns poucos minutos (Draco sequer alcançara o Salão Principal) para que outros estudantes começassem a fazer-lhe perguntas embaraçosas, exigindo saber cada mínimo detalhe sobre o dito relacionamento que ele tinha (tivera!) com Potter.

Aproveitando que a maioria desses alunos era mais nova – e o seu poder como monitor –, Draco não hesitou em tirar pontos das outras casas ou em ameaçar deixá-los em detenção com Snape. Isso foi suficiente para calar alguns dos estudantes, os outros. Bem, os outros acharam um assunto muito mais interessante para discutir no instante em que encontraram Harry Potter, na mesa da Grifinória, agarrado com Cho Chang.


	23. 23 Harry

**23. Harry**

_Por quê?_

Sua intenção não fora chocar ou simplesmente acabar com os rumores, não. Ele ficara com Cho apenas porque...

Para começo de conversa, ele tivera a oportunidade. Ok, isso não era suficiente para justificar, oportunidade poderia ter com a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts no momento em que quisesse, o que não poderia afirmar em relação a Draco Malfoy, que, por sinal, devolvera intactas as duas cartas enviadas via Edwiges.

Depois disso ele sinceramente desistira de tentar. De tentar buscar uma justificativa, um perdão ou uma simples explicação. Draco preferia ignorá-lo? Perfeito. Faria o mesmo. Fingiria com todas as suas forças que nada acontecera e, bem, seguiria em frente. Onde estava mesmo antes daquela detenção armada por Malfoy? Ah, sim, convidaria Cho para sair...

Então, foi o que fez ao encontrá-la na entrada da escola àquela noite. Ignorando a expressão embasbacada de Rony e as palavras de censura que pareciam querer escapar da boa de Hermione, Harry convidou-a para sair. "Próximo fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade", ele dissera. Cho, aparentemente, entendera algo bem longe disso e, desde então, a garota estivera grudada em seu braço, sentando, inclusive, na mesa da Grifinória, sem cerimônia alguma. Já estava começando a ser irritante.

Somando-se a isso, a expressão que Malfoy lhe ofereceu ao entrar no Salão Principal só colaborou para piorar seu humor. Quando o jantar terminou, teve de se conter para não ser rude ao afastar Cho e fazê-la caminhar ao seu lado (sem estar dependurada em seu pescoço, _por Merlin!_). E, no entanto, ela insistiu em segurar a sua mão, para aborrecimento de Harry.

Sozinho, já que os dois amigos monitores estavam supostamente em alguma reunião com a Professora McGonagall, Harry se pôs a caminho da torre da Grifinória. Ao menos, a torre ainda era seu objetivo quando chegou às escadas do terceiro andar.

Seus passos rápidos foram subitamente interrompidos quando alguém puxou sua capa, fazendo-o cambalear e ter de buscar o apoio do corrimão para não cair.

– Malfoy...

Draco não desistiu de atingi-lo e, ainda pela capa, puxou Harry de volta para perto de si. Seu rosto estava contorcido em uma expressão de absoluto nojo e, quando finalmente falou, foi como se cuspisse as palavras:

– Tão grifinório de você, Potter. Não agüentou se tratado como merece e foi correndo chorar para uma garotinha. Ou será que seu querido padrinho arrumou ela como prêmio de consolação, já que a sangue-ruim trocou você pelo Weasel?

* * *

Harry caminhava ignorando o som que seus passos faziam sobre as folhas secas. A cabeça baixa, os ombros caídos, o olhar perdido no nada. Ficara com Cho porque era o mais fácil, o mais aceitável, o mais certo. Não era?

Tudo indicava que haveria segurança no que quer que existisse entre ele e Cho, mas não era assim que ele se sentia. A cada palavra, a cada movimento, parecia andar por um território extremamente desconhecido. E com Draco, entretanto, não era assim. Por mais que tivesse se aproximado há tão pouco tempo dele, havia sempre um senso de familiaridade em suas ações, até de previsibilidade, Harry poderia dizer. Sabia exatamente quando Draco falaria alguma coisa totalmente arrogante apenas para fazê-lo rir, ou como estaria do seu lado em qualquer momento, sem que Harry precisasse dizer uma palavra.

Draco era tão, tão previsível que conseguira surpreendê-lo, por mais contraditório que isso fosse. Ele _cuspira_ as palavras na sua cara e o fizera com tanto sentimento que tudo o que Harry pôde fazer foi empurrá-lo, afastando-se sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer.

No vazio do pátio – e da noite – Harry sentiu-se cair. As palavras de Draco não mostravam alguma decisão que o sonserino tomara, só apontavam covardemente o enorme erro que Harry fizera ao procurar Cho. E agora, entre eles, erguera-se uma barreira instransponível que não podia ser vista pelos olhos, mas que cumpria sua função de impedir qualquer tentativa de aproximação da parte de Draco – ou até mesmo de desculpas pela parte de Harry.

Por que tinham de ter mentido, por que tinham de ter fugido? Por que tinham de ter se beijado?

_Ele_ tinha mentido, inventado, acreditado... por quê?

Por quê?


	24. 24 Noite

**24. Noite**

"_Onde a noite diz: é tarde  
__e as nuvens respondem: é cedo."¹_

A reunião com McGonagall terminara um pouco mais tarde do que o previsto e, com isso, Rony e Hermione foram dispensados de patrulhar os corredores àquela noite. Subiram para a Torre da Grifinória para encontrar o Salão Comunal praticamente vazio. Quase todos alunos pareciam já ter se acomodado nos dormitórios.

Rony, não tendo feito o dever de Poções – que deveria ser entregue em três dias – não teve a mesma sorte. Com algumas frases categóricas e um pouco de persuasão, Hermione o convenceu a tentar escrever um pouco antes de deitar-se. Foi ao quarto e, sem encontrar Harry, desceu novamente para o Salão Comunal.

Demorou duas horas para convencer a amiga que já fizera o bastante por aquele dia e que era melhor descansarem. Na verdade, Hermione até admitia que o garoto escrevera o suficiente por hora, mas, preocupada com o fato de Harry ainda não ter retornado, não achou que era uma idéia tão genial assim irem dormir.

Com isso, quando largou os livros e pergaminhos ao lado da cama, aproveitou para procurar, nas coisas de Harry, o Mapa do Maroto e a capa de invisibilidade. Hermione insistia que deviam procurar o amigo e, por mais que as intenções fossem boas, Snape não perdoaria tão facilmente se estivessem fora do Salão Comunal depois do horário de recolher.

Ao ver o nome "Harry Potter" parado próximo ao lago, sozinho, Hermione não teve dúvidas. Quis imediatamente saber o que acontecera – e arrastou Rony consigo, sob a capa.

Saíram para o vento frio da noite e cruzaram, em poucos minutos, o caminho de grama úmida. Ao se aproximarem, a própria Hermione largou a capa de invisibilidade no chão e chamou, hesitante:

– Harry?

Ao ouvi-la, ele levantou-se de onde estava sentado, mas manteve o olhar fixo em direção ao chão.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você não voltou para a Torre?", continuou ela.

– Não, eu... – ele parou, com a voz embargada. – Já estou subindo.

– Então vamos logo, você sumiu e Mione me fez escrever quase toda a redação de Poções _sem consultar o livro_! – Rony disse, e Harry deu uma risada contida. – Quem sabe agora você me empresta a sua para eu ver como ficou?

Harry começou a andar em direção ao castelo e estava prestes a passar pelos amigos quando o braço de Hermione se interpôs à sua frente, fazendo-o parar.

– Você não está pensando em fugir de novo, não é, Harry? Porque o que você fez com Malfoy foi-

– Estupidez, eu sei – completou ele, sempre desviando o olhar.

– Bem... – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior por um segundo antes de continuar: – Sim, isso também. Mas, Harry, ficar com a Cho foi mais estupidez ainda.

– É mesmo? Como? – desafiou, por mais que sua postura fosse defensiva.

– Antes de fugir, você nos disse que gostava de garotos, não foi?

Estranhando um pouco que ela ainda lembrasse aquela explosão sua no Salão Principal, Harry preparou-se para responder e ouviu um murmúrio muito claro de "Hermione, pare de insistir nisso", vindo de Rony.

– Eu estava confuso e...

– E o quê, Harry? – ela pressionou. – Você acredita mesmo que estava confuso? Fez a besteira de fugir com Malfoy só para se decidir, foi isso?

– O que você está insinuando, Hermione? Ele foi e se decidiu, não está vendo? Por isso ele ficou com a Cho... – Rony interveio, meio confuso.

– Cho não tem nada a ver com isso – respondeu Harry, sem pensar.

– Então por que você a colocou nessa história, Harry? – perguntou Hermione e, depois de minutos sem ter uma resposta, continuou: – Sirius disse que Malfoy o entregou pros Comensais, é verdade?

Meio chocado por Hermione estar duvidando de algo tão óbvio quanto a traição de um Malfoy, Rony fez menção de responder pelo amigo, mas a garota não permitiu.

"Foi por isso que vocês brigaram?", ela fez mais uma pergunta.

– Por que nós brigamos? – Harry riu sem emoção. – A pergunta, Hermione, é _quando_ nós brigamos, porque até agora não sei.

– Como assim, Harry? – perguntou a garota, tentando ser objetiva.

– Eu diria que foi no hotel, quando ele avisou que iria me trair... – respondeu ele, o olhar desligando-se da realidade. – Ou talvez tenha sido depois, quando não respondeu às minhas cartas. Você acha que foi por isso?

– Cara, você não 'tá fazendo muito sentido – comentou Rony.

– As minhas cartas... pode ter sido por elas, eu não sei. Sirius insistiu que eu não escrevesse...

– Qual o problema com as cartas? – inquiriu Hermione gentilmente.

– Elas podem ter caído nas mãos de Lucius Malfoy, não percebem? Se isso aconteceu, Draco-

– Se isso aconteceu, provavelmente o pai daquela doninha acabou com todo esse besteira – interrompeu Rony, com um certo alívio.

– Ronald! – Hermione deu-lhe um tapa no braço. – Continue, Harry.

– Merlin... – surpreendendo os amigos, Harry sussurrou e escondeu o rosto nas próprias mãos.

– O que foi? – pressionou Hermione, lançando um olhar de censura ao garoto ruivo.

– Quando ele disse que ia me entregar... Merlin, ele só não respondeu às cartas porque não pôde... e então chegou aqui e me viu com Cho...

Harry fechou os olhos, ainda que estes estivessem escondidos por suas mãos.

"Merlin", repetiu.

Então, em um tom de súplica, pediu:

"Como eu conserto isso, Mione?"

* * *

A/N: Epígrafe desse capítulo por Luiz Coronel.


	25. 25 Slytherin

**25. Slytherin**

_"Those cunning folk use any means  
to achieve their ends"  
- Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

A amiga lhe dera uma solução. Não a melhor, talvez, mas uma solução que quebrava as regras e era carregada por perigos ("Tão diferente da Hermione que conhecemos um dia", resmungou Rony, ao vê-la ajudando Harry com Malfoy).

E ele a colocou em prática – na noite seguinte. Aproveitando que suas aulas de Oclumência não começariam até quarta-feira, Harry tomou de volta a capa emprestada pelos amigos e pôs-se a andar pelos corredores, em direção às masmorras.

Desde o segundo ano, sabia perfeitamente onde ficava o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Bastava-lhe agora, encontrar um meio de entrar. Esperou não mais do que meia-hora para que um calouro saísse de lá, abrindo-lhe a passagem.

Foi recepcionado por uma risada quase sincera de Draco, que estava sentado à uma das principais mesas do Salão, junto com alguns colegas. Harry aproximou-se para ver o que faziam – e qual seria o motivo de tal expressão.

Apostavam em cartas, logo notou, e teve de impedir a si mesmo de expressar em palavras o quão irônico era aquilo: sonserinos que desprezavam trouxas jogando... pôquer, um jogo trouxa.

E Draco parecia ser muito bom no jogo, pois sorria com superioridade e acabara de elevar as apostas. Crabbe e Goyle se encararam, um talvez esperando que o outro conseguisse pensar sobre o que fazer. Blaise, todavia, também sorriu e, com uma piscadela para Pansy, jogou mais alguns galeões na mesa.

Se Draco se irritou com isso, não deixou transparecer. Sua única atitude foi puxar Pansy – que estava em seu colo – para mais perto de si e colocar as cartas na mesa.

– _Royal straight flush_ – anunciou ele, com satisfação, recolhendo o dinheiro da mesa sem esperar para ver as mãos dos outros jogadores.

Isso fez Pansy soltar um gritinho e pular em seu pescoço, desconcertando-o a ponto de quase derrubar as moedas. Procurando não se irritar, virou os galeões nos bolsos e levantou-se.

– Mas eu tinha tirado a dama... – Goyle começou a revirar o baralho em busca da carta que largara.

– Foi um prazer, _monsieurs_, mas, se me derem licença, tenho negócios a tratar...

– Negócios, Dray? – com a voz chorosa, Pansy relutou em largá-lo.

– Venha, Blaise – convidou Draco, dando-lhes as costas e seguindo pelas escadas que levavam aos dormitórios.

Procurando não chamar atenção para si, Harry o seguiu. Com menos discrição do que isso, Pansy e Blaise também o fizeram.

O plano de Hermione era que ele surpreendesse Draco sozinho – de preferência, na privacidade dos dormitórios sonserinos – para que pudessem _conversar_. Tudo o que Harry teve de fazer foi cruzar a porta do quarto para perceber o quão equivocados estavam em achar que seria tão simples.

Não deveria estar ali, não quando Blaise e Pansy também estavam. Entrar junto com eles foi uma péssima idéia, pois, tão logo fechou a porta com a varinha, Draco se aproximou dos dois colegas.

Draco murmurou alguma coisa para Pansy, que deu uma risadinha irritadiça e, deixando Harry de boca aberta, virou-se para Blaise, tomando-o em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. O grifinório fechou os olhos e tateou às costas, em busca da maçaneta da porta.

Temendo que a própria respiração estivesse fazendo barulho demais e acabasse por denunciá-lo, Harry segurou o ar nos pulmões por alguns instantes, para depois expirar bem lentamente. Viu Draco se deixar envolver pelos outros dois sonserinos e ficar no meio, perdendo a camisa – mas não a gravata – em algum momento. Harry não pôde evitar que um resmungo escapasse de seus lábios.

– Dray... – Pansy murmurou ao ver o olhar do garoto fixo na parede.

Evitando ser rude, ele a afastou um pouco – e então fez o mesmo com Blaise. Sem desviar a atenção por um segundo, sorriu com satisfação, finalmente compreendendo.

– Potter... – Draco deixou que a palavra escapasse por seus lábios.

Harry puxou a capa e a soltou no chão, ainda irritado pelo apelido _idiota_ que Pansy dera a Malfoy.

– O quê? Dray? – perguntou Blaise, tentando colocar as mãos novamente sobre o loiro.

– Saiam – determinou Malfoy peremptoriamente.

Depois de encarar Harry, Pansy fez uma expressão chorosa e ameaçou protestar, mas, sob influência de Blaise, cedeu.

"Não conhecia esse seu lado _voyeur_, Potter", aparentemente relaxado, Draco se aproximou. "Estava se divertindo?"

– Eu não queria... – Harry tentou responder, o fiapo de segurança que sentira ao ser descoberto desaparecendo.

– Não queria? – Draco levantou a sobrancelha, divertido. – Eu acho que é exatamente o que você queria.

Ao tomar absoluto controle da situação, o sonserino imediatamente empurrou Harry contra a parede, fazendo calar qualquer intenção de justificar-se. Agindo precisamente da mesma forma que poderia ter feito com Blaise, Draco não expressou sentimento algum que não a raiva e a luxúria.

Harry estava pressionado contra a parede, o corpo de Draco junto ao seu, contradizendo todos os propósitos daquela ida ao dormitório. Queria esclarecer as coisas, entender a indiferença, as atitudes de Draco. Não poderia deixar-se levar assim.

Revidando com a mesma força que era usada contra si, empurrou Draco. Estava lívido e, em vez de tomar ar algumas vezes para se recuperar, lançou as palavras contra Draco.

– Que merda você acha que está fazendo, _Dray_? – pôs na pronúncia daquele apelido ridículo todo o nojo que sentira por ter visto os sonserinos chamando-o assim.

– O que foi, Potter? – Draco perguntou levianamente. Havia se recomposto em poucos segundos, ao contrário de Harry. – Achei que você queria novamente o que tivemos no hotel, ou por que outro motivo você teria vindo até o meu quarto com a sua capa?

Os olhos de Harry fecharam-se novamente e, desta vez, ele lutou sim para se controlar. Se caísse na provocação de Draco, o máximo que conseguiriam seria uma boa discussão – o que não esclareceria absolutamente nada.

– Eu vim pedir desculpas – disse ele, por fim.

Nada, nada mesmo, na expressão de Draco demonstrou alguma surpresa, exceto o fato de ele ter parado por dois segundos antes de responder em tom complacente:

– Ah, que emocionante... me diz, Potter, foi difícil juntar toda a sua coragem grifinória para vir aqui _pedir desculpas_?

– Foi.

Ao responder de forma tão honesta, Harry extinguiu no mesmo instante a possibilidade de disputa entre egos, ou até mesmo de discussão. Draco, todavia, estava muito irritado, muito confuso, para recuar tão repentinamente.

– E por que não quis usar novamente esse seu lado grifinório para ficar assistindo a Pansy, Blaise e eu? – ele perguntou, as palavras queimando sua boca.

– Porque eu estou aqui por outro motivo que não inclui eles.

Com uma expressão de entendimento no rosto, Draco sorriu. Então... mesmo sem os amigos sonserinos ali, teria o que planejara para aquela noite. Interessante.

– Ótimo... – murmurou ele, prensando Harry mais uma vez contra a parede.

Dando um passo para o lado e resistindo com os braços, Harry se esquivou.

– Desculpe por ter atrapalhado sua... diversão com aqueles dois, mas não vim aqui só pra isso, Draco. Você ainda tem muita coisa pra me explicar.

– Se você acha que devo explicações, Potter-

– Tenho a mais absoluta certeza – respondeu Harry com raiva e, ao terminar, já apontava a varinha diretamente para o coração do sonserino.

O olhar que Draco lhe dispensou foi gélido e, em seguida, viu o loiro lhe dar as costas e sentar despreocupado na cama.

– Vá em frente, Potter. Pode começar a perder seu tempo.

Totalmente desprevenido, Harry o olhou mais uma vez antes de baixar a varinha em hesitação e disparar as perguntas:

– Por que você fez aquilo? Estava tentando me enganar? Como os Comensais souberam onde eu estava? Por que você não respondeu às minhas cartas? E quem deu a maldita autorização para que Pansy o chamasse de _Dray_?!

– Não que seja do seu interesse, Potter – Draco comentava como se falasse sobre o tempo –, mas Pansy, assim como Blaise e os outros sonserinos sangues-puros, me conhecem há anos. Antes de entrar em Hogwarts, para ser mais exato. E, claramente, há muito tempo eles acharam que seria divertido me dar esse... apelido.

– Seu pai viu minhas cartas? – Harry perguntou sem rodeios.

Um arrepio pareceu percorrer o corpo de Draco e ele se levantou imediatamente da cama em que acabara de sentar.

– Continue perdendo seu tempo, Potter. Mas, quer saber? Vou dar uma dica. Traga _Veritaserum_ da próxima vez, se pretende arrancar alguma coisa de mim.

– Quer mesmo que eu use Artes das Trevas contra você, Draco? – Harry perguntou em tom grave. – Eu não esperaria menos, já que conhece todos os truques sujos de Voldemort. Me diz, já viu ele usar legilimência?

Tudo o que Harry notou foi que o sonserino ficou pálido.

– Você está blefando! – Draco vociferou, chispando os olhos acinzentados. – Quer mesmo que eu acredite que os poderes do Lord das Trevas se comparam aos de um grifinório do quinto ano?

– Quer descobrir? – perguntou Harry, empunhando novamente a varinha.

– Prefiro o Veritaserum, muito obrigado – respondeu Draco com extrema frieza.

– Por quê, Draco? – relaxando um pouco o braço, Harry usou a mesma seriedade do outro para perguntar.

– Por que o quê, Potter? Por que o entreguei pros Comensais? Por que o tratei como uma mulherzinha? O que você esperava? Eu já disse, nem tudo é rosas e champagne entre nós, _eu não sou o Weasley_.

– É, por que me entregou aos Comensais?

Draco bufou, irritado. Parecia ter a impressão de estar explicando um assunto extremamente complexo para uma criança de cinco anos, pela terceira vez.

– Simples lógica, Potter. Eles me propuseram mais do que a sua Ordenzinha conseguiu oferecer.

Engolindo em seco, Harry perguntou:

– O que eles ofereceram?

– A _sua_ Ordem ofereceu asilo para a minha mãe, Potter. _Asilo_. Consegue acreditar? Como se minha mãe precisasse de algo assim. Meu pai sequer foi acusado de nada!

– Seu pai está do lado de Voldemort! – acusou Harry veementemente. – Desse jeito ele vai terminar em Azkaban!

– E seus pais terminaram onde mesmo?

Por um segundo, Harry desviou o olhar. Voltou, então, à única pergunta cuja resposta realmente importava:

– O que os Comensais ofereceram?

– O que acha, Potter? Toda a glória e influência que o Lord das Trevas pode oferecer a uma pessoa... mas você não entende isso, não é mesmo?

– Glória e influência? Por favor, Draco, nem você é tão idiota para se enganar assim – Harry andava pelo quarto como se estivesse preparando o território para atacá-lo. – Desde quando se tem glória em rastejar aos pés de um _sangue-ruim_? Talvez a questão não seja essa, _não é mesmo_? Não é o que o seu _Lord_ ofereceu, mas o que seu pai colocou em jogo.

– E o que você pensa que sabe sobre o meu pai, Potter? – a expressão de Malfoy estava tensa quando perguntou.

– Eu sei que se ele não estivesse envolvido, nada disso teria acontecido. Nós estávamos bem, droga! Por que outra razão você mudaria tão repentinamente? Ele o ameaçou? – Sem dar oportunidade para Draco responder, Harry fez mais uma pergunta: – Quando ele descobriu?

– O quê? Você achou que ninguém saberia que estivemos juntos depois da nossa _escapadinha_?

– Foi depois, então? – supôs Harry. Ao ver a expressão do sonserino, então, parecendo até um pouco divertida, decidiu afirmar, colocando o máximo de certeza na voz: – Não, não foi. Foi antes, por isso você quis fugir.

– É claro que foi antes, não percebe? Nós estávamos faltando às mesmas refeições, chegando atrasados às mesmas aulas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, _alguém descobriria_.

– Eu sei... – admitiu Harry, baixando o olhar, mas permitindo-se um discreto sorriso. – McGonagall desconfiou que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e me fez algumas perguntas sobre garotas...

Olhando para o grifinório, Draco permitiu que suas feições relaxassem, apenas por um segundo. Ao contrário de Harry, ele não sorriu.

"Snape descobriu? Você acha que foi ele que contou pro seu pai?"

– Potter, meu pai-

– Seu pai sabia, não sabia? – ignorando toda cautela, Harry o interrompeu. – Foi por isso que você quis fugir. Ele nos seguiu, Draco? Ou mandou alguém nos vigiar naquele pub? Era por isso que você estava tão desconfortável? Foi por isso que você notou aquela mulher me observando?

– Ouça o que está dizendo, _Harry_, você está ficando paranóico – Draco falou, sem conseguir colocar sarcasmo suficiente na voz.

– Não, não estou. Por que você quis ir pro hotel, Draco? Achou que seria mais seguro? Por que disse que eu não deixei de vê-lo como um Comensal prestes a me trair? Você me traiu, Draco?

Pela primeira vez, o rosto do sonserino se vestiu de emoção. O sangue subira à face, tornando-a ruborizada de uma forma que Harry nunca tinha visto e sua voz ganhou selvageria:

– _Eu já disse_ – ele disse entredentes –, você _jamais_ deixou de me ver como um Comensal. Que diferença faz, Potter? Eu entreguei a eles o lugar onde estávamos, não foi? Eu fiz o feitiço para que o banco desaparecesse naquele beco trouxa...

– Você me traiu, Draco? – insistiu Harry, pela segunda vez.


	26. 26 Final

**26. Final**

_Onde não se pode evitar tudo...  
Ao menos, não para sempre._

E que resposta? Afinal, ele havia traído. Entregara Harry. Todas as suposições do grifinório tinham fundamento. Lucius descobrira sobre o "caso" tão logo os rumores começaram a circular entre os professores. Comensais vigiavam-nos desde o momento em que se expuseram diante da multidão do Beco Diagonal, para irem a Gringottes. A ameaça do pai só fora reiterada com o encontro que teve com ele, ao afastar-se para buscar as bebidas, no pub. Harry se descuidara dos arredores, crendo que estavam seguros por se encontrarem entre os trouxas, mas... ah! quão enganado estivera. Sequer naquele beco escuro deixaram de ser vigiados, e no hotel, mais tarde... enquanto Harry dormia, ele saíra... e ele o havia traído.

Todas as palavras que dissera ao voltar ao quarto... todas as palavras que não dissera, mas que pusera em ações. Desde sua intenção de trazer Harry para a cama, até colocar a cabeça dele em seu colo... tentou ajudar o grifinório em meio à confusão depois do sonho... e, mesmo por palavras, tentou explicar, de alguma forma...

'_Amor é quando você começa a ver as pessoas tal como elas não são_', ele dissera. Era o que esperava de Harry, que ele apenas percebesse as verdades e mentiras contadas naquele quarto. Que, ele pensou amargamente, que até o amasse... a ponto de entender que ele não era o que estava afirmando ser, que não era o Comensal prestes a realmente trai-lo.

E Harry, apesar de toda a tortura, de todos os amigos que tentavam fazê-lo desistir, procurara por ele. As respostas que exigira, assim como o chocolate que começara tudo, fora só um pretexto. Em algum momento, Harry entendera o que ele havia feito, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente _porquê_.

Se fosse um pouco mais ingênuo, Draco poderia dizer que Harry tinha uma fé cega nele. Uma fé cega e inabalável, que ignorou tudo o que ele já fizera. Estaria, contudo, errado se afirmasse tal coisa. Em tão pouco tempo, Harry já vivera o suficiente para não se deixar enganar de tal jeito. A questão não era a fé que o grifinório depositava em Draco... mas sim o voto de confiança que escolheu dar, talvez porque julgava conhecê-lo, talvez porque guardasse algum amor, talvez porque simplesmente _entendesse_.

Esse voto de confiança deixou Draco sob a responsabilidade de começar a ver as coisas tal como elas não são. Só a partir dele que o sonserino passou a acreditar que ficar com Harry não era tão complicado assim, que não era algo de que precisasse fugir para conseguir fazer. Ele pôde, ao menos, iludir-se um pouco, pensando que as coisas não eram tão difíceis assim.

A partir daí, de fato, as coisas não foram mais tão difíceis. Ou foi o que pareceu, porque ele não se importava tanto com o que os outros diziam ou faziam.

Inevitavelmente, Lucius Malfoy o deserdou ao receber sua recusa para tomar a Marca Negra. Inevitavelmente, Umbridge foi expulsa de Hogwarts (retirou-se de forma voluntária, o Ministério dizia). Inevitavelmente, os amiguinhos grifinórios de Harry descobriram que Draco Malfoy era o garoto com quem Harry Potter estava namorando. Inevitavelmente, Sirius Black também descobriu (ou melhor, admitiu) que seu afilhado não pretendia largar o sonserino num futuro próximo.

Como já era esperado, em algum ponto da história, Voldemort caiu novamente sob as mãos de Harry. Surpreendendo a todos, Draco Malfoy aceitou com bastante rapidez a idéia de morar entre os trouxas. E, escrevendo as próprias linhas, os dois foram, inevitavelmente, felizes.

* * *

A/N: Review existe, pessoas. Se tiveram o trabalho de chegar até aqui, então de alguma coisa vocês gostaram, né? Então, custa? 


End file.
